The 2nd DigiPhase
by Dream Cager
Summary: [Haitus] Its been 10 years since Gennai closed the Digital Gate to all Digivices and now the Digital shield is dissolving and new Digidestined must step in to retrive the lost Seals of Protection to regrow it before both worlds are darkened!
1. Ch. 1: Now and Then

The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 1: Now and Then  
  
'Ever since the defeat of MaloMyotismon everyone seemed happy. We all got back to our parents safely and when everyone asked us about what had happened and why it had happened we told them the truth. Some didn't belive us and some thought it was just an excuse that the universal government had made up after taking all of us kids hostage or using us as experiments. Those who did belive us asked if they could have their own Digimon too but we told them only the Digital World and the beings in charge of finding people to protect it could choose who should have a Digimon. It was a long, hard fight but we had won.  
'The children that were abducted by Owikawa felt so good about themselves afterwards that they didn't want to be like Ken Ichijouji anymore. They just wanted to be themselves. It was wonderful to see them all so happy. But then came something we hadn't expected.  
'Gennai came to us all and told us he had to close the gate to the Digital World where it wouldn't open to any kind of Digivice or D-3. We had to say good-bye to our Digimon and leave them all in the Digital World. There were many tearful good-byes, mostly by younger Digidestined from around the world but it surprised me to see Ken crying over having to leave Wormmon. Okay! So it didn't really surprise me to see him cry. Wormmon was crying too but telling Ken to be strong. Ken really isn't one to be strong, he's too gentle.  
'As for me and Veemon, we just said our good-byes but told eachother we'd see eachother again someday, and I'm sure we will. I didn't really cry but I could feel the tears slowly work their way down my cheek when Veemon looked up at me with his big tear-filled eyes.  
'All the other Digidestined and Digimon said their good-byes and sent their Digimon back to the Digital World, then returned to their own home. That was 10 years ago. Now, we all go to college, even Cody! Ken lives only a couple blocks away from Tamachi University and can come home everyday, if he isn't busy. I, on the other hand, also decided I wanted to go to Tamachi University but have to stay there all week and can only come home on the weekends but the Ichijouji's usually let me come and have dinner with them. Every time I go back to his house his parents act as if he had been gone for years; I bet my parents are just glad to have me out of the house for 5 days a week.  
'T.K. also goes to our collage but the others decided to stay in Odaiba(except for Mimi, she's still in New York). I see all the girls here and it reminds me so much of Kari. I haven't seen her in such a long time but I remember the last time I did. She is still so cute and--'  
"Mr. Motomiya!" yelled a voice waking Davis from his thoughts. A few of the other students in the classroom giggled and snickered as their History Professor glared down at Davis. "Mr. Motomiya, is there something more interesting out that window than the real world's history?"  
"N-no, sir." replied Davis sheepishly.  
"Then I suggest you start paying attension and maybe you might learn something." said the Professor. Then he went on about their history lesson but Davis was soon off in his own little world again, thinking of what happened so long ago.  
"Mr. Motomiya," said Professor Yuki, again waking Davis from his daydreams, "what is your goal in life? What is the thing you've always wanted to do with your life?"  
Davis was quite shocked at this strange question but he answered it anyway, "Besides getting out of school, I've always wanted to own a noodle cart and sell the best noodles in the whole wide world!" exclaimed Davis sincerly. All the kids in the class giggled except for T.K. who just rolled his eyes.  
'Ken would've taken me serious if he was in this class.' thought Davis glaring at his peers.  
"Well," said Mr. Yuki, thinking Davis was just trying to be a smart mouth, "why don't you write a 5 page essay on the history of food catering since it seems to interest you so much that you would want that job for a living."  
Davis' bottom jaw dropped as he sputtered out, "But th-that not fair!"  
"Mr. Motomiya, don't make it a 10 page essay. It's due tomorrow. Maybe that will keep you awake in my class." Davis glared at his Professor as he walked back up to the front of the class.  
'I can't belive this! He has no right to give me extra work!' thought Davis,'Oh, well. I guess I shouldn't look out the window.... It's his fault I look out the window! He's the one who assigned me this seat!'  
  
***************  
  
"Hey! Ken!" yelled Davis waving Ken over where him and T.K. were standing in the hall.  
"Hello, Davis. Hello, T.K." said Ken stepping up to them. Ken had changed a lot since their last fight in the Digital World. His hair was longer but only sightly and he was a little more muscular. He also had a few other changes in his life. The girls still went after him a lot but he put them all in disappointment when he lied to them and told them he had a girlfriend. When they asked who it was, he would tell them he had met her off the internet but only his close friends, the Digidestined, knew the truth, "Do you think you might want to come over for dinner at my parent's house?"  
"I don't know...." said T.K. quietly. T.K. had changed a lot too. He was socialable when there weren't many people around but he was a quiet as Matt when it came to huge crowds. He had stopped wearing hats and had begun to work on his muscles a lot more even though he wasn't the tough type of person. T.K. wants to be a writer and everyone supports him in his dream even if writing isn't always the best choice of a career.  
"Come on, T.C! We can all go over to Ken's house and you both can help me on my essay!" said Davis.  
"You have an essay? What's it on?" asked Ken.  
"It's on the history of food catering." answered Davis. Ken just raised one eyebrow and said, "I'm not even going to ask."  
"Trust me, you don't want to." snickered T.K.  
Davis ignored this comment and went on, "So T.K. are you coming?"  
"Well,... I guess." he said.  
"Great! Are you sure your parents don't mind?" asked Davis turning towards Ken.  
"Of course not. Davis, you come over, at the least, once a week. Do you think they'd just out of the blue begin to mind?"  
"I guess not. Well, I guess we'll see you then." said Davis.  
"Right. Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to get to my next class." said Ken politely excusing himself and began to walk off into the crowd.  
"Alright. Just don't over-work yourself with those law classes." said T.K. as Ken walked off. That's right, Ken was taking law classes. He wants to be a detective or a secret agent of some sort. 'At least he doesn't want to be a noodle cart owner' thought T.K. chuckling.  
"Come on, T.K! We'll be late for class!" shouted Davis and he began to walk to his culinary arts class. He still needed to learn how to perfect the recipe for the best noodles....  
  
***************  
  
"Oh, T.K! I'm so glad you decided to come and visit." said Mrs. Ichijouji as she let them all in, "You haven't been over for years."  
"It's been about 10 years, hasn't it?" said T.K, "Sorry. I've just been having trouble making time for a lot of things."  
"We're glad you could make it. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Ken, why don't you take your friends and hang out in your room for a while?" suggested Mrs. Ichijouji.  
"That's just where we were going. We've all got homework we need to work on." said Ken leading the way to his room. As they passed a room T.K. noticed he could hear a piano being played from inside it. He stoped and looked inside and saw a small boy around the age of 8 sitting on a bench playing a difficult piece of music on the piano. The boy had dark purple hair and dark blue eyes like Ken but his hair was a little spikey and he wore a green shirt and jean shorts. Jinji was another one of thoes changes in Ken's life.  
"T.K., what is it?" asked Davis looking in, "Oh, you don't know Jinji, do you?"  
"Jinji? Is that Jinji?" asked T.K. perplexed. He had heard Ken talk about Jinji before, but he didn't really know who he was.  
"Oh, that's right. T.K., I want you to meet him." said Ken leading them in, "Jinji, I want you to meet someone." The little boy turned around and faced them. Davis had already met him and thought he looked like a little Ken. Jinji had the dark purple hair and the deep blue eyes but he seemed a little more innocent at times with his frequent smiles.  
"Jinji, I want you to meet T.K. T.K., this is Jinji, my little brother." said Ken. Yes, it was true, Ken's parents had decided they wanted another kid and that's what they got. Since Jinji was born after the last fight of the Digidestined his parents had asked Ken to keep the Digimon and the Digital World a secret from Jinji and he did. The closest Jinji had gotten to the Digital World was coloring pictures of the Digimon that Ken had drawn for him. Jinji thought that they were just pretend animals that Ken had made up and that's the only thing Jinji thinks of them.  
T.K. himself was surprised to see Ken's little brother. Even though Ken had told them about him, he had never met his little brother in person. He wasn't listening when Ken told him that his little brother was the Jinji he had often talked about. Davis had met Jinji a long time ago when Jinji was only a baby and Davis came around so often that Davis was almost a brother to Jinji. Almost as close a brother as Ken.  
"Hello, Jinji." said T.K. smiling.  
"Hello, T.K. Ken tells me a lot about you." said Jinji. Jinji's voice was more of a cross between Ken's and Sam's voice and it fit him just right.  
"I've heard about you too, only I didn't know you were into music." said T.K.  
"Oh, I just like to play the piano." said Jinji blushing, "It's nothing really."  
"Actually, I think you're really good. My brother, Matt, plays the guitar. He's always liked music too."  
"Thank you. I'd like to meet your brother someday." said Jinji.  
"I'll introduce you when we're all out of college for the summer." said T.K.  
"That sounds great!" exclaimed Jinji.  
"Okay, Jin, we've gotta go work now. You keep practicing, okay?" said Ken.  
"Alright." said Jinji turning back to his piano and started playing again as if nothing had ever stopped him.  
"Your brother is very good." said T.K. as they walked out the door and towards Ken's room.  
"Yeah. Jin has been practicing ever since he was 5." said Davis.  
"Jin want's to grow up and be a famous composer so he started playing the piano." explained Ken.  
"Tell him to keep it up!" said T.K., "And then he'll surly be a composer!"  
"Are we gonna talk about Jinji all night, or are we going to work?" asked Davis pulling out his spiral notebook, "So, Ken, when do you think food catering was invented?"  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Ch. 2: The Meeting

2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
"Your mom is a great cook." said T.K. as they all walked back into Ken's room to finish up their homework, "I need to come over more often!"  
"Well, T.K, you know my parents would be glad to have you over anythime." said Ken sitting down in his computer chair and he began to type.  
"Whacha doing Ken?" asked Davis at the screen.  
"I'm checking my e-mail.... huh? There's one from Izzy but Izzy only e-mails me on Sundays...." mumbled Ken as he opened the e-mail. He looked it over and nodded.  
"What does it say?" asked Davis.  
"Izzy wants all of us Digidestined to meet at his house for a meeting, first day of spring break." anwered Ken.  
"Well, it's a good thing he told you today instead of Sunday or you would've missed it considering spring break is next week." said T.K.  
"So, are all the Digidestined going to be there?" asked Davis.  
"No. You couldn't fit that many people in Izzy's house." said Ken.  
"I meant all of us Japanese Digidestined." said Davis rolling his eyes.  
"Well, I guess, yeah." said Ken.  
"Alright! We get to see Kari!" shouted Davis.  
"I'm kinda worried though." said Ken, "Why would Izzy want us all to meet him on Saturday and not a more convient day? I was planing on spending the day with my family."  
"You can do that any day of the week." said Davis, "You shouldn't be worried about anything."  
  
***************  
  
The next Saturday....  
  
"Hello, everyone." said Izzy walking into his room as all the Digidestined had sat down, "I'm sure you all are wondering why I have called you all here today. I'll tell you right now, it has something to do with the Digital World."  
"Is something wrong with it?" asked Yolei leaning closer.  
"No, nothing's wrong. At least, I don't think anything's wrong with it." answered Izzy.  
"Well, then, what did you call us here about?" asked Joe.  
"Yesterday, I was just going to check in with Tentomon and ask how things were going, just like I do every month but, for some reason, the gate to the Digital World opened up." said Izzy.  
"It opened for your Digivice?!" gasped Tai, "But Gennai said he closed to the gate to both Digivices and D-3s!"  
"He did but apparently he unlocked the gate for all of us Digidestined now." replied Izzy.  
"Well, did you go in the Digital World?" asked Ken. Izzy hesitated before answering, "No, I didn't."  
"What!? Why didn't you go in?" demanded Cody.  
"Well.... I felt that you all should hear everything about it before I jumped in and tried something that might've been too big for me to take alone."  
"But the gate to the Digital World might be closed by now!" complained Davis throwing his hands up in irritation.  
"Izzy made a smart choice, Davis." said T.K, "If Izzy went to the Digital World and he ran into an angry Digimon without Tentomon or anyone else there to help him, he'd be in big trouble."  
"So what did Tentomon have to say when you checked up on him?" asked Sora. Izzy stood there for a moment and replied smiling, "Well, as a matter of fact, I forgot to talk to him and immediatly started to e-mail all of you to tell you about the Digiport."  
"Oh, Izzy!" sighed Joe.  
"Well, I'm tired of just sitting around here!" said Davis standing up.  
"What are you talking about, Davis?" asked Matt.  
"I'm saying we need to go to the Digital World, meet up with our Digimon, and see if anything's wrong with the Digital World so we can see why the Digiport opened." answered Davis pulling his digivice out of his back pocket.  
"I don't think we should really rush into things, Davis." warned Cody.  
"But we need to make sure our Digimon are alright! What if there's another evil Digimon Emperor that's being controled by another evil Digimon? What if our Digimon are being captured or hurt?" yelled Davis.  
"Davis, don't ever say the words 'Digimon Emperor' when I'm around, please." said Ken.  
"But Davis has a point." said Tai, "Our Digimon can be in just as much danger as they were 10 years ago when the Digimon Emperor came around. I think we should go."  
"Let's take a vote. Whoever thinks we should go, say I. I!" said Davis. All the Digidestined agreed with Davis and all of them said I.  
"Alright," said Izzy getting his computer ready, "But if the Digiport does open we've all got to get back before 7:00. My mom doesn't need to come home to an empty house when she expects it to be full." The Digiport screen appeared on the computer and almost immediatly, it opened.  
"Whoa! That was fast." said Sora taking out her Digivice.  
"See? I knew it would open." said Davis putting his D-3 up to the computer screen and he was already beginning to transport himself to the Digital World, "See ya on the other side!"  
"Well, what are we just standing around here letting Davis have all the fun?" asked Yolei, "Let's go!"  
  
***************  
  
"Veemon! Veemon! Are you out there?" shouted Davis from the top of a hill. 'This is impossible! The Digital World looks so much different...' It was true. The Digital World had changed ever since the fight with MaloMyotismon. The land had been almost completely destroyed but, slowly, it had begun to fix itself back up. Even through all the years the Digidestined had been away, the land was still mostly wasteland.  
Davis looked over the land around him. It was covered with dead plants and tired Digimon trudged through the dirt, trying to find food and water.  
"Davis, do you see any of our Digimon?" asked Ken running up the hill and stopping next to Davis.  
"Nope. They're a lot smarter than all these Digimon." said Davis pointing at the Digimon walking across the burnt plaines which were mostly Gatsumon and Woodmon, "They know when they should go to where they're close to food and water and to stay put instead of wandering around."  
"Davis, these Digimon probley don't know where food and water is. They're probley lost, maybe they were scared by a bigger Digimon and accidentally got lost out here." said Kari.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Davis.  
"Tentomon! Tentomon! Are you out here!? Answer me!" yelled Izzy.  
"This is great!" said Joe sarcasticly, "We can't find our Digimon and there isn't a way for us to get out of the Digital World. What's next?"  
"Well at least it can't get any-" started Matt but just as he was about to say 'worse' a large North wind began to kick in, creating a sand storm.  
"Excuse me, but were you going to say 'worse'?" asked Joe trying to shield his eyes from the sand.  
"Never mind, Joe!" said Matt squinting. Davis pulled his goggles over his eyes and yelled out, "Maybe we should find some shelter!"  
"There's no shelter to find!" yelled back Cody.  
"We can't just stay here!" yelled Sora, "It's too dangerous!"  
"Then what do you expect us to do?" asked Ken.  
"Can anyone help us?" shouted Yolei at the top of her lungs, "Someone save us!"  
"I wish this wind would stop!" yelled Tai and, as if Tai had commanded it, the winds died down. Yolei sighed a relived sigh and fell down on her knees, "That's a relief."  
"Get up, Yolei." said Davis, "We can't stay here! We need to keep going if we want to find our Digimon."  
"Oh, alright." said Yolei, "That sand storm just knocked the air out of me."  
"You'll be okay." said Ken helping her up.  
"Come on. Let's go." said Matt, "I don't want to be around here if another sand storm picks up."  
"Me either." agreed Tai, "Let's go South, away from the wind."  
"That sounds good to me." said Izzy.  
"Let's just hope we don't find any hungry Digimon on the way." said Cody, 'The last thing we need is to become a Digimon dinner.'  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Ch. 3: A Reliable Source

The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 3: A Reliable Source  
  
A small girl woke up in a field of wild flowers. The girl's baby blue eyes fluttered as she yawned and stretched. Her long blond hair fell to the ground as she sat up. She wasn't an extremly young child; she was only a few months over 11 but all this confused her greatly. She had not fallen asleep in this field, as a matter of fact, she never remembered falling asleep at all.  
"Wh-where am I?" she asked herself getting up to her feet and dusting herself off. Then, she noticed something else that wasn't quite the same. Her clothes weren't the same pink shirt and pants like she had been wearing before, now she was wearing a light yellow shirt with flowers printed all over it and flare jeans. Also, instead of having her hair in a simple ponytail, it was pined up in a matching yellow ribbon tied into a perfect bow.  
'What is this? I don't remember anything!' thought the girl, 'The last thing I remember is getting online. What happened?' She looked around her and as far as she could see, there were wild flowers of every color dotting the green plaines and not too much farther away was mountain side with a beautiful gushing waterfall on the side. 'How beautiful!'  
She ran towards the waterfall and at the base was a clear and quite shallow pool of water.  
"Too bad I don't have my bathing suit or I'd take a swim." sighed the girl.  
"Maybe you should just jump in like you are." suggested a voice behind her that nearly made her jump. She hadn't expected to have someone watching her so she was easily shocked by the voice, even at a voice as friendly as it was.  
"Oh! Who are you?" she asked turing around to see what looked like a furry seal. It had white fur with strange purple marking, a small tail, 4 flipper-like limbs, and fiery red hair that stuck out like a mohawk.  
"I'm Gomamon. Who are you? Are you a Digidestined?" asked the strange looking seal.  
"My name is Megumi but I'm not sure what you mean by Digidestined." she replied.  
"A Digidestined is a kid that is sent to the Digital World with the purpose to save it from evil and darkness. You get a Digimon partner and that's what I am. I'm a Digital Monster or, as we perfur, Digimon." explained Gomamon.  
"I'm still a little confused but I think I've heard of Digimon before.... somewhere...." replied Megumi brushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.  
"Well, since you're in the Digital World, you must be a Digidestined." said Gomamon.  
"This is the Digital World?" asked Megumi looking around. 'I don't see what evil or darkness he's talking about. Everything looks pleasent enough to me.'  
  
***************  
  
"Oh! It's so nice to see the grass again!" exclaimed Yolei happily.  
"Yes, and the flowers too." agreed Kari.  
"Now I bet we can find our Digimon." said Davis, "Veemon! Are you out here? Hey! If you're there, give us a shout!"  
"Gabumon! Hey, Gabumon!" shouted Matt.  
"Agumon! Are you there?" asked Tai.  
"Tentomon!" shouted Izzy.  
"Biyomon! Oh, Biyomon! Come out!" yelled Sora.  
"Armadillomon!" yelled Cody.  
"Hawkmon! Come on out! It's me! Yolei!"  
"Gatomon! Where are you?"  
"Hey! Patamon! Patamon!"  
"Gomamon! Where are you hiding?"  
"Matt! Matt, is that you?" asked a far off figure running towards them.  
"Gabumon, is that you?" said Matt squinting his eyes, "I'm over here!" Just as Matt thought, it was Gabumon. Gabumon was running towards them and when he got there he threw his arms around his best friend.  
"Oh, Gabumon, I've missed you so much!"  
"I've missed you too, Matt." said Gabumon, then turning his head towards the direction he was running from yelled, "Agumon! Tentomon! The Digidestined are back!"  
"Tai? Tai's back?!" shouted Agumon running towards the sound of Gabumon's voice. As Agumon got closer towards the group, he was finally able to distinguish one familiar face. The face of the best friend he had longed to see for so long.  
"Is Izzy there with you?" asked Tentomon buzzing over as fast as his wings could take him.   
"I'm right over here Tentomon!" yelled Izzy waving him over. Soon, Agumon and Tentomon were hugging their Digidestined partners, their best friends in the whole entire Digital World (and real World).  
"Oh, Agumon! I'm so glad to see you again! But, where are the other Digimon hiding?" asked Tai smiling.  
"They aren't hiding, Tai. We're out here because it's our turn to scavenge." replied Agumon.  
"Yes. Yesterday was Biyomon, Veemon, Patamon and Armadillomon, today, it's Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, and me." added Tentomon.  
"Well then, where's Gomamon?" asked Joe looking around but Gomamon was no where to be seen.  
"Well, Gomamon is gone to get us fish but I don't think he'll be back." said Gabumon.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Joe.  
"Gomamon has been acting strange lately. We think he may be Digi-Phasing." replied Gabumon.  
"What's Digi-Phasing?" inquired Matt. Gabumon sighed and pulled out of Matt's arms, "Let's go find the other Digimon. We'll explain about Digi-Phasing on the way."  
  
***************  
  
"So, to become a Digidestined, you have to first see a Digimon in the Real World?" asked Megumi to make sure she had gotten in everything that he'd said.  
"Correct! I think you're starting to get the hang of it." said Gomamon flopping down into the cool pool of water, "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"  
"I don't really want to get my clothes wet right now." answered Megumi looking down into the water at her reflection. 'Could this be true? Am I really a Digidestined?'  
"Megumi, look out!" yelled Gomamon jumping at Megumi, making her fall to the ground as a fast rush of green swooped down at her.  
"What was that?" asked Megumi looking around. The green blur that had swooped down at her stopped and looked down at her. It looked like a giant green bug with sharp blades on it's fore arms.  
"That's Snimon! Snimon is a insectoid Digimon with a nasty attitude. Watch out for his Twin Sicle attack! It'll cut almost anything in half!" explained Gomamon.  
"Oh, no! What are going to do?" asked Megumi.  
"Don't worry! I'll protect you! Fish Power!" yelled Gomamon and soon, out of the pool of water came many tiny fish that strated throwing themselves at Snimon. Snimon just batted them all back into the water.  
"Well, in this case, we have to run!" yelled Gomamon as they began to flee from the persuing Snimon.  
  
***************  
  
"So, we're all your 1st Digi-Phase Digidestined, right?" asked Sora to Biyomon. Biyomon nodded.  
"So, what is Digi-Phasing?" asked Joe, "Is it dangerous?"  
"No, it just means that-" started Patamon but he was cut off by the sound of screams.  
"Help us! Oh, please! Someone help us!" screamed a girl and running next to her was Gomamon. Gomamon was begining to pull ahead of her when Megumi tripped!  
"Oh, no! They're going to be caught by that Snimon!" yelled Gatomon.  
"Megumi, you gotta get up!" begged Gomamon.  
"Gomamon! You have to save her! Digivolve!" shouted Joe holding out his Digivice.  
"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" yelled Gomamon as he Digivolved. Megumi looked up at Ikkakumon in awe. 'I didn't know Gomamon could do that... Why didn't he do that before?'  
"It looks like you need a lesson in manners. HARPOON TORPEDO!" yelled Ikkakumon shooting off 3 torpedos at the same time. They all hit Snimon sending him flying! Ikkakumon de-digivolved back into Gomamon and turned to Megumi, "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine." said Megumi quietly then, suddenly, she reached out and pulled Gomamon into a hug, "Oh, Gomamon! You saved my life! Thank you so much!"  
"No problem." said Gomamon smiling.  
"Hey, Gomamon! Come here!" shouted Joe.  
"Excuse me for a minute." said Gomamon to Megumi. He jumped out of her arms and began to run at Joe, jumping into his arms, "Joe, I'm so happy you're back!"  
"Yeah. I'm happy to see you too. So, how've you been?" asked Joe.  
"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news." said Gomamon, "The good news is, I'm healthy and I've been keeping it that way. The bad news is... I'm... I'm not you Digimon anymore."  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. Ch. 4: Phasing Out

The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 4: Phasing Out  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" yelled Joe so loud you could probley hear it in the Real World, "What do you mean by, you can't be my Digimon anymore?"  
"Exactly what it sounds like I'm saying." replied Gomamon calmly.  
"But, I don't understand. Why?" asked Joe.  
"Joe, how long is it before you become a doctor?" asked Gomamon.  
"Uh, in about a year but what does that have to do with-" started Joe but Gomamon cut him off, "See? You're an adult. You're going to have a job and you won't have time for me or the Digital World anymore."  
"Of course, I'll have time! Every doctor gets breaks." said Joe.  
"But you don't understand! The Digital World isn't always having everything happen in the most convenient time! What if you have a patient and we need you in the Digital World at the same time? Who are you going to help first, the patient or us?" demanded Gomamon.  
"Gomamon...."   
"I'm going on to my next Digi-Phase and I wouldn't be able to stop it, even if I tried. I'm not fighting it because I know I can't stop it, it would just be a big waste of energy." said Gomamon letting himself slide out of Joe's arms and he flopped over to Megumi, "Megumi's my Digidestined now."  
"Huh? I'm all confused." said Megumi, "I'm not even sure if I'm a real Digidestined."  
"Of course, you are. If you have a Digivice then you'll know you're a Digidestined. Show her your Digivice Joe." said Gomamon.  
Joe pulled out his Digivice and showed it to Megumi, "This is what a Digivice looks like."  
"Oh! You mean this?" asked Megumi pulling out a Digivice exactly like the older Digidestineds' Digivices. Then, the strangest thing happened, Joe's and Megumi's Digivices began to glow. A bright sea-green light-beam shot from the small screen on Joe's Digivice and right into the screen of Megumi's Digivice.  
"Wh-what's happening?" asked Megumi as her Digivice began to change it's shape. It began to curve into a D-3 shape but there was something that they've never seen before; out of the top came out what looked like some strands of Gomamon's red hair. The color of her D-3 was now a sea-greenish color.  
"Okay, what just happened?" asked Tai as the Digivices stoped glowing.  
"I'm now Megumi's Digimon partner." replied Gomamon jumping into her arms. Gomamon was smiling up at Megumi and she was smiling back. Gomamon was a great friend and Gomamon knew he'd love to have her as his 2nd phase Digidestined. Joe wasn't as happy as they were, though, "Oh...Gomamon...."  
"Did you say something Joe?" asked Gomamon turning back.  
"Oh, no. I didn't say anything." said Joe softly. Gomamon turned back to Megumi, he didn't even seem to notice the sadness in Joe's eyes.  
'I can't belive Gomamon would do something like this to Joe.' thought Sora, 'Gomamon used to care so much about what Joe was feeling. I remember him even ask me and Biyomon to act like he was the leader so he would keep his pride up. Gomamon doesn't even seem to care at all!'  
"Well," said Joe, "I've got to get home. I have some homework I need to finish." Joe turned and started to leave. Gomamon now heard the sandness in his voice and turned his head.  
"What's wrong with Joe?" asked Gomamon, "Doesn't he still want to be a doctor?"  
"Of course, he does." said Izzy, "But that's a really sad excuse, considering that we're on Spring break. We don't get homework on breaks like these."  
"But then, why is he so sad?" asked Gomamon.  
"Don't you understand, Gomamon?" asked Palmon, "You didn't even pay any attension to Joe, well, maybe a little, but you don't seem to care about him anymore."  
"But, I-" started Gomamon but Biyomon cut him off, "You were too busy thinking about Megumi. I'm not saying that she isn't important, but Joe is still your 1st Digi-Phase Digidestined! When I get my next Digidestined, I'm still going to care about Sora!"  
"That wasn't very nice." stated Patamon.  
"But, I was just so excited about my next phase, I guess I wasn't thinking about Joe's feelings." wispered Gomamon sadly.  
"Oh, come on, Gomamon. Let's go see you're first Digidestined. I haven't been properly introduced yet." said Megumi begining to walk towards the direction Joe had been walking.  
"I think we should let the three of them do this themselves." said T.K. watching Megumi walk off with Gomamon in her arms.  
"But, we still don't really know this girl. All we know is her name is Megumi and she is Gomamon's new Digidestined partner." said Cody.  
"She seems sweet." said Kari.  
"Let's just hope she's always that way." wispered Yolei.  
"I don't want you to be another Digidestined's Digimon." said Izzy, "But, If that's the way it has to be then... I guess...."  
"You don't have to worry about me changing soon, Izzy. I don't think I'm going to change for a while." said Tentomon, "Gomamon knew he was going to change soon and he's been looking so down and broken, but he seems to have cheered up ever since Megumi came along. I think he was really sad about losing Joe but was really depressed when he couldn't find his new Digidestined."  
"Tentomon's right. Gomamon just got caught up in his emotions and just forgot to say good-bye." said Gatomon, "He really did miss Joe."  
"He must've been really depressed." said Ken.  
"He was depressed." said Wormmon, "We just need to give him time to make it up to Joe."  
  
***************  
  
'I thought Gomamon missed me! He doesn't even care about me anymore!' thought Joe as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He was sitting on a rock in the forest somewhere and he didn't really care if he was lost or not. 'Gomamon is... was my best friend. Doesn't he even care a little?'  
"Hey, Joe!" yelled the voice of Gomamon behind him.  
"Gomamon?" said Joe slowly turning around. Gomamon and that Megumi girl were running towards him. Megumi stopped a few feet behind him but Gomamon continuted towards Joe until he was sitting next to him.  
"Joe, I'm sorry." said Gomamon.  
"What are you sorry about?" asked Joe.  
"I... well, I... it's hard for me to say. I didn't mean to make you feel left out. I care about you a lot, I've just been feeling strange." said replied Gomamon, "I've been feeling depressed for months and I think the reason of that was because I was going on to my next Digi-Phase. I didn't really want to be another Digidestined's Digimon but inside me, it was like it was a natural thing that I had to do. I couldn't stop it and I didn't really want to. Megumi is a really nice Digidestined and I love the way it sounds when someone says I'm her Digimon."  
"I understand." said Joe.  
"No! You don't. You should be happy for me. You're getting older and so am I. Life hasn't always gone our way. It was all that pressure that made me want to hurry up and change, I didn't really want you to think I still wasn't your friend. I still care about you a lot, Joe."  
"You're right, Gomamon." said Joe starting to understand, "It doesn't matter what we do, things happen that we don't always feel needs to happen. You may be going on to a new Digidestined, that doesn't mean we won't still be friends."  
"I just don't understand...." said Megumi.  
"What don't you understand?" asked Joe turning towards her.  
"I thought Gomamon said that, when you become a Digidestined you are assigned a Digimon partner that is your own." answered Megumi looking down at her new Digivice, "I don't think we're completely sure about this whole 'Digi-Phase' thing."  
"Maybe we aren't." said Gomamon, "But, we have to go on like this until we do understand." Then Gomamon turned to Joe and said, "Joe, I have one more question for you."  
"What is it, Gomamon?" asked Joe.  
"Were you crying just now?" asked Gomamon in a teasing voice.  
"No. I just had something in my eye." said Joe wipeing his right eye.  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Joe." said Gomamon rolling his eyes, "Come on, let's go back to the other Digidestined. Megumi still hasn't introduced herself to everyone and she still doesn't know anyone else yet."  
"So all thoes other people are Digidestined?" asked Megumi sounding surprised.  
"Yes. All of them are the Digidestined from Japan but there are many around the world too." replied Joe.  
"Wow! There must be millions of Digidestined!" said Megumi happily, "I'm going to make so many new friends!"  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Ch. 5: The Next Day...

The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 5: The Next Day...  
  
"Megumi! Wake up! You've got to get ready to go over to Shara's house." called Megumi's mother through her bedroom door. Megumi yawned and opened her eyes.  
"Good morning, Megumi!" yelled Bukamon jumping up on top of her.  
"Oh, Bukamon! You scared me!" gasped Megumi.  
"I'm sorry." said Bukamon as she got up out of her bed.  
"Bukamon, I have a question for you that's been bugging me." said Megumi looking into his eyes.  
"What is it?" asked Bukamon now starting to sound concerned.  
"Why did you de-digivolve into Bukamon and not stay as Gomamon?" asked Megumi.  
"Oh! Well, I'm not really sure. Before I was your Digimon, I was able to go to the real World and maintain my Gomamon form. Mabey I'm just a little tired." replied Bukamon.  
"I hope that's all. I hope it's nothing serious." said Megumi starting to look worried.  
"Megumi, if it was serious, I would be on my back knocked out. I'm just fine. Don't worry." Bukamon assured her, "Now, didn't your mother say you needed to get ready to go over to a friends house?"  
  
***************  
  
"-isn't that great, Megumi?" asked Shara turning towards her friend but Megumi wasn't listening, "Megumi? Megumi! Hello, earth to Megumi! Wake up!!"  
"Huh? What?" asked Megumi waking up from her thoughts.  
"What's with you?" asked Shara, "You've been acting strange today."  
"Well, I've just been thinking." said Megumi with a sigh. She was thinking about Bukamon. Why was he able to go to the real World as Gomamon before and now, had to de-digivolve into Bukamon? It doesn't make sense.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Shara. Megumi shook her head.  
"Let's go get some ice cream. That always makes you happy." said Shara yanking Megumi's arm.  
"Alright. Let's go." said Megumi smiling.  
  
***************  
  
"Ken, what exactly have you been up to in the past 10 years?" asked Wormmon sitting on Ken's desk with a small cup of tea in his first two hands.  
"Well, I've been doing just fine in college. Nothing different has really happened except for Jinji." replied Ken taking a sip of his own cup of tea.  
"Who's Jinji?" asked Wormmon and just at his words they heard knocking on the door.  
"Who is it?" asked Ken.  
"It's me! Can I come in?" asked the little voice of Jinji from the outside of the door.  
"Uh... hang on a sec!" shouted Ken grasping Wormmon with one hand and Wormmon's cup of tea with the other. He threw Wormmon up on his bed, where he knew Jinji wouldn't look, and put Wormmon's cup of tea in his closet.  
"You can come on in now, Jinji." said Ken falling back into his chair. Wormmon watched as, what looked like a little Ken, walked into the room and up to the real Ken. I guess that answers my question. That has to be Jinji.  
"Ken, I think my piano's out of tune. Do you think you could help me?" asked Jinji.  
"Well, I don't know much about pianos..." said Ken.  
"Come on, Ken! You can do everything!" exclaimed Jinji.  
"I can't do everything, Jin. I'll try to help but I don't think I can help." chuckled Ken standing up.  
"Thanks Ken!" said Jinji jumping up and running out of the room.  
"Wormmon, I'll be right back. I need to go help my little brother." wispered Ken as he disappeared out the door.  
  
***************  
  
Noon that day....  
  
"Hey! I've got ham and cheese sandwiches!" said T.K. holding one out towards Patamon.  
"No thank you, T.K." wisper Patamon sleepily.  
"Are you okay? You look like you're tired." said T.K. concerned.  
"I'm just used to taking naps this time of day. I've been doing it for about 3 years now." yawned Patamon, "It helps me keep up my energy for the rest of the day. I eat my lunch around 2:00."  
"Well... okay." said T.K, "You've never given up a meal before."  
"Don't worry. I'll eat later when I wake up." said Patamon closing his eyes, "Don't worry about it."  
T.K. slumped down on his bed and sighed. He was happy that Patamon was back but something was wrong with him. He seemed to not be as energetic as he used too. I wonder if he's phasing.... No! He can't be phasing. The only reason Gomamon phased was because his Digidestined was about to get his job. I'm going to graduate soon but it doesn't mean that I couldn't still help us take care of the Digital World.... Knock! Knock! Knock!  
"Who is it?" asked T.K. sitting back up.  
"It's Matt." said Matt's muffled voice through the door, "Can I come in?"   
"Yeah. Sure." said T.K. waiting for the door to open but it remained closed.  
"Uh, T.K, could you get the door for me?" asked Matt. T.K. got up and opened the door and Matt came tumbling in with a big box in his hands. Matt set the box down on the floor and fell to his knees.  
"Man, Gabumon, you need to lose some pounds." gasped Matt opening the box.  
"Why did you carry Gabumon in a box?" asked T.K.  
"Well, I couldn't exactly let him walk out in public without causing a distraction so I told everyone I past that I was taking you some of my old things." replied Matt.  
"And we brought some things as well." added Gabumon hopping out of the box with some of Matt's old clothes and books.  
"We thought you might want these. I don't use them anymore." said Matt.  
"Thanks but no thanks. I already have clothes and I have enough college books to last me a life time." said T.K. taking the colthes from Gabumon and setting them back in the box.  
"Matt, you'll never guess what I found in a pair of your jean's pockets!" said Gabumon excitedly pulling something out from behind his back, "It's your old harmonica."  
"I haven't seen this in years." said Matt taking it from Gabumon, "I wonder if I can still play it."  
"I'm sure you can Matt." said Gabumon, "Why don't you try and play it right now?"  
"Okay. I'll try it out." said Matt putting the harmonica to his lips as he begun to play. He was playing the same old tune he always played when they were younger and still traped in the Digital World. Gabumon smiled as he remembered the times they had together when they were young; The first time he Digivolved into Garurumon and saved Matt from Seadramon, when he Digivolved into Weregarurumon and saved Joe, and he also remembed the time he Digivolved to Metalgarurumon and by the side of Wargreymon, helped to defeat Venommyotismon. All good memories. The bond I have with Matt will never be broken, even if I go on to my next Digi-Phase....  
"Well, how was I?" asked Matt.  
"You were great." answered Gabumon.  
"Just as I remember you." said T.K, "I always loved it when you played your harmonica."  
"Yeah. I'm glad you found it for me, Gabumon." said Matt.  
"What are friends for?" asked Gabumon smiling.  
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Ch. 6: Small Steps

The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 6: Small Steps  
  
  
"Well, here we are." said Mr. Morgan to his two children as he parked the car in the parking lot of many nearby apartment buildings, "What do you think?"  
"It's so cool! I hope there are some neighborhood kids!" shouted Samantha jumping out of the car.  
"What do you think, Charlie?" asked Mr. Morgan looking over at his son in the passenger seat. Charlie looked over at the apartments and then back to his father saying, "I can't belive you moved us from Sacramento, California to this over-populated island they call Japan."  
"You'll get used to it." said Mr. Morgan getting out of the car, "I've lived here before. It's not too bad. You might like it."  
"Yeah, and plants can talk." Charlie muttered sarcasticly, getting out to help unpack.  
  
***************  
  
"Jinji, do you want to color?" asked Ken pulling out some pictures of the Digimon out of his drawer, as well as some crayons.  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Jinji sitting down at Ken's desk as Ken handed him the darwings and crayons. Their parents were out working and since it was Spring break, they were allowed to stay home as long as Ken watched Jinji. Wormmon was sleeping on Ken's bed so Jinji wouldn't see him.  
"Are you hungry, Jin?" asked Ken.  
"Just a little." said Jinji looking up.  
"Okay, I'll call Davis and have him come over so we can try his noodles. He say's he's making good progress, but considering Davis, that could be a good thing or a bad thing." replied Ken in a slight chuckle and walking out of the room and towards the phone.  
While Ken was off talking on the phone Jinji finished up coloring a picture he had been working on for a while. Jinji fliped through the drawings but didn't see anything else that he hadn't colored in already.  
What happened to all my coloring pages? Jinji asked himself and he began to look for more pages to color in the Ken's desk drawers. The first drawer he opened had some old news papers. He picked one up and looked at the picture on the front page. There was a boy in the picture about the age of 12 and he was talking to an important looking man. Jinji began to read the writing that was cut out along with the picture and this is what is read:  
  
He's done it again! 12 year old Ken Ichijouji has actually made his own computer program that could actually brush your teeth for you. Young Ichijouji has amazed us again with another of his wonderful talents. Ken hasn't only been in the computer buisness, he's also a black belt in Judo, a chess champion and is on the highest scoring soccer team in the league, most of the goals scored by Ken Ichijouji himself.  
  
Whoa! That's Ken? I would've never guessed.... thought Jinji as he began to search through the drawer once more. He found many old newpaper clippings that told of how well Ken was doing and many people calling him a genius. Things like this wouldn't have naturally surprised Jinji but the pictures were the only things that really bothered him. They really didn't seem to be Ken at all, it was like he was totally different in the pictures than he was now.  
As he began to reach the bottom of the drawer, he noticed the clipping had stoped talking about how smart Ken was and started to talk about him running away from home.  
Jinji continued looking through all of Ken's desk drawers. He had forgotten the real reason of him snooping, but was extremly interested in what else he might find about his older brother. Jinji opened another drawer and the first thing there was, was a picture of a boy with spikey purple hair, blue eyes, and glasses. Jinji pushed this picture to the side and looked at the small brown box that had been under it. The box was a small 4 by 4 in. cardboard box but what would Ken need such a small box for?  
Jinji began to lift the lid up off the box and, for some strange reason, it felt like what was inside was trying to push itself out! He lifted the lid off the box completely but he wasn't sure about what he saw. It looked like a small piece of laverder colored plastic with a flower shape on it.  
"What's this?" Jinji asked aloud, picking the strange object up out of the box. Suddenly, the small object began to glow! Jinji let out a yell and threw the object but it stopped a few feet in front of him and stayed suspended in the air. At the sound of Jinji's yell, Ken came running into the room with the phone still in this hand.  
"Ken, w-what's th-that?" asked Jinji pointing to Ken's crest which was the small plastic object. Ken bit his bottom lip, trying to think of a way to avoid telling his brother about the Digimon when the strangest thing happened. Jinji began to glow just like the crest of Kindness.  
"Wha---?" asked Ken as he began to approach the bright light that seemed to be emiting from one of Jinji's pants pockets. Ken reached out and helped pull Jinji up and grabbing the crest of Kindness in the other hand(he had dropped the phone now that it was useless with it having had the cord pulled out of the socket).  
"Ken, what's happening?" asked Jinji who was now white as a ghost.  
"Jinji, can you let me see what is in your pocket." said Ken calmly. Jinji reached one shaky hand into his pocket and pulled out a glowing object about the size of his palm. Slowly, both the crest of Kindness and the object in his hand dimmed and soon stopped glowing completely. Ken gasped at what he was in Jinji's hand. A Digivice!  
  
***************  
  
"Why do you think Ken called us here?" asked Sora leaning up against a tree in the Digital World, "Do you think he found a new Digidestined already?"  
"It's a possibility." said Izzy  
"Hey, look! I see him!" shouted Gatomon pointing and jumping up and down excitedly, "Someone else is with him too!"  
"Davis, isn't that Jinji?" asked T.K.  
"You're right! It is Jinji!" shouted Davis excitedly the turned to Veemon, "Maybe he's your new Digidestined, Veemon! Oh, that'd be so cool!"  
"You don't want me, Davis?" asked Veemon sadly.  
"No way, Veemon! You're my best friend but if you're Jinji's Digimon, I'll be able to see you as often as I want too and that's nearly everyday!"  
"Hey, guys. Whatcha' talking about?" asked Ken as he walked up.  
"Who's this?" asked Matt smiling at the shy boy trying to hide behind Ken.  
"This my brother, Jinji." said Ken pulling Jinji out from behind him. He smiled proudly as he added, "He's a new Digidestined."  
"So, is he Wormmon's new Digidestined?" asked Kari smiling at Jinij who was blushing shyly.  
"Nope." said Wormmon flatly.  
"How can you tell?" asked Megumi holding Gomamon against her.  
"A Digimon can tell." said Gomamon, "It's instinct." Gomamon closed his eyes and smiled to himself thinking back, "I remember when I first saw Joe. He was unconsious and when I woke him up," Gomamon snickered, "He screamed louder than a hungry baby Digimon. From then on, I knew he was my Digidestined; I knew just by the sound of his voice and his feelings I felt." Megumi was about to asked Gomamon what he meant about feeling Joe's feelings but Davis nearly knocked her over when he ran up and held Veemon up to Jinji.  
"Do you think he's Veemon's new Digidestined? You know, the best Digimon should go to the best new Digidestined." said Davis but Veemon sighed and shook his head. "Nope. He's not mine."  
"Do you really think I'm a Digidestined, Ken?" asked Jinji looking up at his brother. Ken smiled down at Jinji and replied, "Of course you are. You have a Digivice. You're a Digidestined."  
"Then, who's his Digimon?" asked Tentomon, "He's not mine."  
"He's mine! Mine!" yelled Patamon jumping off T.K's head and flying over to Jinji, "Oh! You remind me of T.K. when he was a little kid! We had so many adventures in the Digital World together! Now, I get to be with you! Isn't it great?"  
Jinji blinked for a couple seconds, shocked, and looked over at T.K.. T.K. was smiling but he had a hint of sadness in his eyes. Jinji looked up at the little brown Digimon and smiled.  
"What's your name?" asked Jinji taking Patamon in his arms as he flew lower.  
"Patamon." answered Patamon smiling back.  
"Well, I'm glad you want to be my Digimon but...," said Jinji was he walked past all the other Digidestined and Digimon until he reached a surprised T.K, "... I just can't take you away from T.K."  
"It's alright, Jinji." said T.K. making himself kneel down to where he was Jinji's height. He smiled at Jinji and said, "I don't have time to be a digidestined anymore. That's why he's Digi-Phasing. Just take out your Digivice and we'll finish it." T.K. could tell by the look on Jinji's face that he wasn't understanding the 'Digi-Phasing' thing but he knew this is how it was supposed to be.  
Jinji slowly took his Digivice and just as he did so, a beam from T.K's Digivice shot into his. He watch, amazed, as his little grey digivice turned into, what looked like a green D-3 with 2 small Patamon ears coming out of the top.  
"Oh, wow! That Digivice looks just like mine!" exclaimed Megumi happily as she pulled out her's.  
"It looks like this team is going to be a good one." said Tai smiling at the two new Digidestined, "But we still need the rest, and a leader for them."  
"We already got a leader for them." said Davis smiling and taking off his goggles.  
"Davis, you don't possibley think that Jinji is the new leader of the Digidestined, do you?" asked Ken shocked.  
"Of course, he is! He one of the bravest little kids I know and he deserves this resposibility." said Davis putting the goggles on Jinji. Jinji's hair spiked out a lot more with the goggles on and they were a tad too big. Jinji looked up at Davis, trying to think of a time Davis hadn't worn his goggles but he could think of anytime....  
"Well, Davis was right about one thing." said T.K, "The best Digimon for the best New Digidestined...." T.K. smiled as he watched Jinji begin to play around with Patamon, Gomamon and Megumi but when he looked over to Ken, his smile melted away. Ken looked a little upset, "Ken is something wrong?"  
"T.K, to be a Digidestined, someone has to see a Digimon themselves, right?" asked Ken. T.K. nodded and Ken continued, "And the last time a Digimon was seen was 10 year ago, correct?"  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked T.K. but he suddenly knew what Ken was about to say when he only had half the sentance out of his mouth.  
"Well, the problem is, Jinji isn't 10. He's only 8...."  
  
To be continued.... 


	7. Ch. 7: Mimi Comes Back

The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 7: Mimi Comes Back  
  
Mimi woke up at the sound of a woman saying, "Would everyone please move your seats into an up-right position and buckle your safety belts. We will be landing in a few moments." She quickly put her seat up and buckled up. She couldn't believe she would be seeing Palmon soon. Izzy had e-mailed her and told her about the new Digidestined and Digi-Phasing-oh, it was all just so exciting!  
"And soon I'll be seeing my old friends again..." whispered Mimi as she changed her watch.  
  
***************  
  
"Why don't you go out and look around? Maybe you'll find a place you like." suggested Charlie's father when he saw his son slumped down on the couch just watching TV.  
"Why? There's nothing to do...." sighed Charlie. He himself really didn't know if there was anything to do or not, he just didn't want anything to do with Japan. He missed his old house and his old friends.  
"Come on, Charlie. You haven't even looked. Just go out and look around. I'm sure there's plenty of things to do here." said Charlie's father encouragingly, "It won't hurt to try." Charlie sighed and began to put on his shoes. He knew if he didn't go, his father would just keep pestering him so he decided maybe it would be a good idea if he got some fresh air.  
Charlie walked out the door and rode the elevator down to the bottom floor. It only stopped once to let a 19 year old teen with black hair and black eyes to get in. He was holding a wierd Armadillo toy in his arms, and it looked really heavy. When the elevator stopped, he watched as the older boy walked out to a woman, only about 3 year older than him. She had long lavender hair and brown eyes, she seemed to be holding some kind of stuffed animal, it looked like a hawk.  
"Cody, what took you so long?" asked the girl.  
"Sorry, Yolei. Armadillomon wouldn't stop eating and my mom starting asking me questions on why I was eating so much!" apologised the boy. Charlie grew tired of listening to their conversation and began to walk down the street. As he walked, he started to get into a daze and he didn't notice himself bump into another person.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled the blonde girl who was cradleing a little brown... a brown... a brown something doll.  
"Maybe you should just keep off other people's toes!" Charlie growled back.  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" yelped the doll but it quickly sluped back down when the girl shushed it. Charlie stood there for a second, blinking, but then shook it off and walked on down the street. He must have been seeing things; everyone knows dolls don't just start talking.  
That was just weird, thought Charlie continued walking and decided that if he ever saw that girl again he'd just ignore her, it might have just been his imagination anyway. Charlie walked on, looking at the different buildings until he came to an arcade. He stopped for a moment, thought about playing some games, and walked on in.  
He looked over the games until he came to one that had a title he could read(his father had given him a Japanese language lessons for quite a while so he could speak it but it wasn't so easy to catch on to the way to read Japanese writing). The sign on the game read, 'Donkey Madness' and that cheered Charlie up right away. He had played that old game but his game was dubbed into English.  
"Finally, something enjoyable about the horrible place." sighed Charlie in English so (at least most) people wouldn't be able to understand and get angry. He took out his money and traded it in for some tokens so he could play the game but when he got back, a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail and dark chestnut colored eyes was already playing it! Charlie sighed, he had really wanted to play that old game. It was probley one of the oldest games still being played by children like PacMan and Tetris.  
"Have you ever beat this game before?" asked the girl over her shoulder and taking Charlie by surprise. He didn't think the girl had noticed him.  
"Uh,...no. I've played it alot but I still can't get past level 5. I think I need the amulet but I'm not sure." replied Charlie, which was true.  
"Yeah. Level 5 was hard but level 8 was probley the hardest one above all!" said the girl, her eyes gleaming in excitement as she wiped out a few of the enimies, "Trying to pass the giant two headed lizard was really confusing but I'll tell you a secret. Once you get to him, put on your ice shield and equip the arrows. Aim for his neck. That's his weakness and the so called 'flames' he breaths at you are really ice crystals."  
Charlie stood there, shocked that this girl knew so much and was giving him advice! Everyone else he asked told him to get a player's guide or ask someone else because they said it was too hard to explaine.  
"So, have you beaten the game?" asked Charlie finally after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yep, but it's too fun to every completely stop playing. I keep getting drawn to it." replied the girl.  
"Oh, you must be really good...." said Charlie and he watched as the beat the first level, "How did you do that? It took me two days to actually figure out how I was supposed to beat that level and 5 hours to finally do it!"  
"I've practiced. I go back to the levels and get faster and faster. It's a simple precaution so I'll know what to expect if they use some of the same enimies." said the girl finally turning around to him. She wasn't wearing anything like the other girls he had seen wear. She wore a dark green sweat shirt with long sleeves that went past her arms and long baggy jeans that were starting to tear near the back of the foot where she had steped on them.  
"I know, a good pizza place isn't too far from here. Wanna go get a slice and talk games?" asked the girl. He stood there for a second looking at her and blinking but he slowly nodded a yes. She smiled and grabbed him by the arm, nearly yanking his arm off as she pulled him with her towards the pizza place.  
"Hey! Hey! Stop! I just met you a few minutes ago!" yelled Charlie, "We don't even know eachother's names!" She laughed at him and stopped.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out." giggled the girl, "I guess I'm just used to doing this cause I've met all my friends like this, at least my close friends. My name is Kira. What's yours?"  
"...Charlie." he said softly. Maybe it would be safer if I just left....  
"Well, It's nice ta meet ya, Charlie. Sorry if I scared you earlier. I guess I'm just a little fast at these kinda things." said Kira turning around to face the street, "I get distracted easily and-oh my gosh! I nearly forgot!"  
"Nearly forgot what?"  
"I almost forgot to go turn-in my over due library books! This is just one more example of me being easily distracted." sighed Kira unzipping her sweat shirt(that had apparently been made into a jacket with an almost invisible zipper) and opened it up to reveal a small black tank top underneath and a big pocket sewn inside the jacket under the left arm. She reached into the pocket and brought out a couple of books and a strange grey device.  
"Whoa.... you have one of them too...." wispered Charlie pulling on a hidden string around his neck and pulling out the same kind of device that Kira had.  
"Yeah. Strange little things aren't they? Come on! We'll talk about them later. I really need to get these books back to the library before the libraian desides I need to start paying to borrow books." said Kira grabbing him by the arm once again and yanking him towards the library.  
Inside the library, Kira went straight for the front desk while Charlie decided to browse. He looked around for a bit and came to the back of the library. No one was around and the only thing there was a computer that the library uses to help people find spicific books in the library. Charlie walked over and turned on the screen. Apparently, the person who had used this computer earlier had left the internet on and just turned off the screen but when Charlie was about to exit out of the internet, the screen changed to a different one. He stood staring at it and unable to read any of the Japanese dialog around the little black screen on the page.  
"Charlie! Charlie-arlie-oxenfree!" called Kira as she turned the corner to face him. Charlie shushed her and motioned for her to come and look. She looked at the screen and frowned.  
"What's this all about? What's a Digiport?" asked Kira leaning forward but as she did, the red botton looking thingy under the little black screen changed to green and before the two could react, they were sucked into the Digital World!  
  
***************  
  
A couple hours later in the Digital World....  
  
"Oh, Palmon! I can't believe it's actually you!" cried Mimi as she hugged her Digimon close to her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Palmon was sobbing along with her. Matt, Tai, Izzy and Sora had come with her to the Digital World so she could see Palmon and maybe get Palmon on to her next Digi-Phase.  
"I missed you so much, Mimi!" cried Palmon hugging her tightly.  
"Oh, doesn't this just warm your heart?" asked Tai in an exaggerated tone.  
"Oh, be quiet Tai!" hissed Sora, "You were happy to see you Digimon, weren't you?"  
"Hey, did you hear that?" asked Gabumon turning his head to the right.  
"Hear what?" asked Matt.  
"I heard something over there!" Gabumon pointed in the direction and looked back up at Matt, "Maybe we should check it out."  
"Yeah, I heard it too." said Agumon, "Let's go!"  
"Hey, Mimi. Palmon. I hate to break up this little reunion but apparently the Digimon hear something important and we need to check it out." said Izzy tapping Mimi on the shoulder. Mimi and Palmon broke away from eachother and wiped away their tears.  
"If this is really important we should go." said Palmon and Mimi nodded in agreement. They all started walking towards the sound and finally saw what it was. Two little kids, a boy with brown eyes, brown hair and pale skin and a girl with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail and dark brownish red eyes. They were running as fast as they could away from a big and scary Digimon with 3 heads!  
"It's Deltamon! This 3 headed Digimon has a hot temper and uses his Triplex Force to blow his enemies out of existance!" explained Biyomon flapping her wings excitedly.  
"This looks like trouble. Go get'um Palmon." said Mimi pulling out her Digivice.  
"You too, Gabumon." said Matt.  
"Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!"  
"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!"  
"Our father who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name,-" said Charlie as he began to recite the Lord's prayer in English.  
"What are you babbling about?" shouted Kira pulling him along. Suddenly, Kira tripped and pulled them both down onto the ground. They both turned around to see that Deltamon had stoped.  
"Huh, what's he doing?" asked Charlie raising 1 eyebrow. Deltamon reared his head back and yelled, "TRIPLEX FORCE!" as he began to charge up his attack.  
"Oh, no! Not again!" screamed Kira.  
  
To be continued..... 


	8. Ch. 8: Skeptics

The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 8: Skeptics  
  
Kira screamed as Deltamon began to aim but right before he shot his Triplex Force, the strangest thing happened. A giant cactus with boxing gloves jumped over them and smacked Deltamon's metal head, knocking the Triplex Force off target; instead, it hit a nearby tree, dissolving it in seconds.  
Deltamon roared with anger and then began to attack the giant cactus. Kira and Charlie watched in awe as a large white and blue streaked wolf ran past them and attacked Deltamon with what it called a 'Howling Blaster'.  
"What is that?!" demanded Charlie as if Kira knew the answer.  
"Maybe you should try picking on someone your own size?" asked the cactus giving Deltamon's skull head an undercut.  
"Hey, are you kids alright?" asked a woman with strawberry blonde hair as she leaned down next to them.  
"Uh, really, I'm not quite sure..." wispered Kira in a frightened voice.  
"Who are you and what are they?" asked Charlie pointing towards the giant cactus, wolf, and Deltamon.  
"I'm Mimi and those are Digimon but right now, we have to get some help. Deltamon isn't going to go down without a good fight." Said the woman trying to get the two children to their feet but without luck. Their legs seemed to have forgotten how to move and their eyes were transfixed on the Digimon in front of them.  
"Hey, Mimi! Get them over here!" said Matt shading his eyes from the glare of the sun.  
"They won't get up!" she called back.  
"Come on, Tai, Sora. Help me." Said Matt grabbing Tai and Sora by the arm, "We need to get them moved!"  
"The others say they're on their way." Announched Izzy closing his laptop, "They should be here in 10 minutes."  
"We don't have 10 minutes!" grunted Sora as she and Matt lifted Kira from the ground and dragged her away. Tai and Mimi did the same with Charlie and pulled them back towards Izzy.  
"Look what's happening..." wispered Kira so quietly that no one heard her at first, but then she continued the same sentence, in an almost chant-like way and louder each time until she was screaming it. Sora finally looked up and gasped as she saw Garurumon and Togemon get routed by 2 other Deltamon who had apparently come to assist their injured, but quick recovering, friend.  
"Izzy, we need them here NOW!" shouted Tentomon starting to get worried.  
"We're already here!" growled Raidramon leading the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon towards them.  
"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Agumon.  
"We were only one block away from my house!" answered Megumi as she and Gomamon jumped off of Halsemon.  
"Let's get them, Raidramon!" yelled Davis after letting Jinji and T.K. down off Raidramon's back.  
"Hold on tight, Ken. SPIKEING STRIKE!" shouted Stingmon as he charged at one of the Deltamon. Stingmon's hit was direct on the top of the middle head and just as they got out of the way, Raidramon shot it with a blast of Blue Thunder.  
"Patamon, let's help." suggested Jinji.  
"You too, Gomamon." said Megumi.  
"You guy's just say the word." said Patamon, "Patamon digivolve to... ANGEMON!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" yelled Gomamon as he Digivolved.  
"Let's all Digivolve and show them not to mess with the chosen Digidestined." growled Agumon, "Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERRIMON!"  
"Biyomon digivovle to... BIRDRAMON!"  
"Now, let them all have it!" yelled Yolei from atop Halsemon's back.  
"Go get 'em guys!" cheered Cody as he watched Ankylomon bound over towards the Deltamon.  
"All at the same time... NOW!" shouted Kari snapping a picture of the battle.  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!"  
"HOWLING BLASTER!"  
"NOVA BLAST!"  
"METEOR WING!"  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!"  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
"BLUE THUNDER!"  
"SPIKING STRIKE!"  
"TAIL HAMMER!"  
"TEMPEST WING!"  
"ROSETTA STONE!"  
All the attacks hit dead on! All the Deltamon ran off in the other direction with looks of fear and pain on their faces.  
"Yeah! We did it!" shouted Megumi smiling, "You did it, Ikkakumon!"  
"Did I do it right, T.K?" asked Jinji looking up at T.K. and tugging at his sleeve.  
"Yes. You did wonderfully." said T.K. smiling down at the little Digidestined who smiled back with his sweet smile.  
"You all did great," said Tai as the Digimon de-digivolved and joined their partners once again. He turned back to Kira and Charlie, "but know we have to figure out who these little guys are."  
"I am not a guy!" growled Kira looking up at him, "My name is Kira."  
"And I am not little." added Charlie, "My name is Charlie."  
"Fine, fine! Whatever you are, I know you're Digidestined." said Tai.  
"What's a Digidestined?" asked Kira.  
"A human who has a Digimon partner." answered Sora.  
"What a minute! Are those monsters Digimon?" asked Charlie pointing towards Agumon and Biyomon.  
"We're all Digimon." chimed all the Digimon in unison.  
"Well then, I don't want to be in any part of it." said Charlie standing up and crossing his arms. This remark made all the Digidestine and Digimon gasp.  
"What do you mean? Why not?" asked Veemon.  
"Digimon are wonderful." said Megumi picking up Gomamon.  
"I will not have myself pulled into some kind of freaky game by you, " said Charlie pointing at all the others except for Kira, "...you ... Japanese people!"  
"What's wrong with Japanese people!?" yelled Yolei taking all offense.  
"You're all nut bags!" shouted Charlie but added, "-except for you." when Kira cleared her throat.  
"Not all Digidestined are Japanese." said Ken.  
"Exactly. There are millions of Digidestined everywhere." added Izzy.  
"...Even... in America?" asked Charlie in a calmer voice.  
"Yes. I have many friends in America that are Digidestined." said Izzy smiling.  
"I live in America!" shouted Mimi happily.  
"Really?" asked Charlie.  
"Of course." said Matt.  
"Well,... I guess it's alright... if there are American Digidestined..." whispered Charlie looking down.  
"So, how do we find our Digimon?" asked Kira jumping up.  
"One of our old Digimon might be yours." answered Sora.  
"Well, which of you are Digi-Phasing?" asked T.K.  
"It's me!" shouted Palmon.  
"And me too!" yelled Gabumon smiling.  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" cried Mimi hugging Palmon, "I'm sure Kira will be a great Digidestined for you."  
"What?" asked Palmon in a slightly confused voice.  
"And I guess Charlie will have to take care of you now, Gabumon." said Matt.  
"What do you mean, Matt?" asked Gabumon.  
"You're going to be their Digimon, aren't you?" asked Matt.  
"Yes but I'm not Charlie's Digimon. I'm Kira's." explained Gabumon walking over to Kira.  
"And I'm not Kira's. I'm Charlie's." said Palmon.  
"Well, that's... interesting." said Ken.  
"Oh, so she gets the wolf and I get the talking plant?" asked Charlie in an annoyed voice.  
"Don't you like me, Charlie?" sniffed Palmon with big watery eyes.  
"Oh..." groaned Charlie looking down at her. Kira looked over at him. For all they had talked about while being stuck in the Digital World for the few hours they'd been there, she'd never heard him talk compassionatly or nicely but that's probley why she liked him. She didn't like boys that were goody-two-shoes but he seemed to show love towards the small Digimon.  
"Now show us your Digivices." said Matt taking out his small silver Digivice.  
"You mean this thing?" asked Kira pulling out hers. Charlie pulled up on the string that held his around his neck and Mimi took out hers from her pocket. A beam of light shot from Matt's Digivice to Kira's and Mimi's shot to Charlie's. Slowly the lights faded and left Kira with a pearly white D-3 looking Digivice with a small Gabumon horn coming out of the top and Charlie with a maroon D-3 with two small Palmon vines coming from the top.  
"Whoa! This is amazing..." said Charlie looking at his improved Digivice. He looked from the Digivice to Palmon and wraped his arms around her, dropping the Digivice so it hung by the string around his neck, "Palmon, thank you for saving me and I'm sorry."  
"Yes. Thank you. How long do we get to keep them?" asked Kira patting Gabumon's head.  
"Um... that's a good question." said Izzy shrugging, "The only answer I have is until they go onto their next Digi-Phase."  
"We'll just have to wait and find out." said Kari pulling Gatomon close to her.  
"Will we be able to get home?" asked Charlie looking up.  
"Right! We need to get home!" said Ken, "Me and Jinji promised mother we'd be home to greet the new neighbors that are moving into the apartment next to ours."  
"Good." said Wormmon, "I need a rest."  
  
To be continued.... 


	9. Ch. 9: Angels

The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 9: Angels  
  
"Charlie, why are you so sad?" asked Tanemon looking up at her new Digidestined partner. She'd only been with him for a day now but she already seemed to know all about him. He was quiet most of the time and he always seemed to be either sad or angry unless he was talking with her, Kira, or chatting online with his friends in America(which rarely happened).  
"What do you mean?" asked Charlie looking down at her and smiling. Tanemon thought his smile was sweet.  
"Well, everytime you speak to your dad or your sister you're either yelling or half listening." replied Tanemon, "I know that when people are like that, they're sad for some reason or another. What's your reason? Is it me?" Charlie's smile faded and he picked her up.  
"Of course not. I love you Tanemon! You might be the only reason I haven't lost my mind!" said Charlie holding her tightly.  
"But why do you like me so much?" asked Tanemon, "Mimi liked me because of my hair when we first met. Is it because I saved you?"  
"Well, sort of. The real reason is because, well," Charlie sat down on his bed while stroking Tanemon's leaves, "when my mother was... dying she told me she loved me and she was going to have the angels look over me and protect me. When I was running from that Deltamon I thought I could hear the funeral march but you showed up and it reminded me of what my mother said.  
"See? My mother kept her promise. She sent you to look after me. You're my guardian angel."  
"Charlie... " wispered Tanemon feeling bad that she had made Charlie mention his deceased mother. Charlie's sister, Samantha, didn't seem to understand why Charlie still had vivid memories of their mother. Samantha was a sweet little girl but Charlie didn't seem to like how she was always happy.  
I wish I could make Charlie as happy as Samantha is...  
  
***************  
  
Ahhh... it feels so great back here... thought Davis as he looked over his old school's soccer field, This place has so many memories... winning games, losing games, tackling Ken... Davis chuckled.  
"What's so funny, Davis?" asked Veemon who was sitting in the tree above Davis.  
"Nothing Veemon. Let's go. We're not far from my house." Veemon grumbled something about not stopping a vending machain to get a candy bar when a boy with blue hair, blue eyes and glasses walked by Davis. For some reason Davis stoped and watched the boy cross the street and begin to walk down the block.  
"Hey, Davis!" yelled Yolei as she came up with Cody and T.K. "We were just going to your house to see if you wanted to come talk with us and Izzy to find out why the new Digidestined are needed."  
"Uh, sorry. I need to get home and uh... do something!" yelled Davis grabbing Veemon from his hiding place behind another tree and running in the direction the boy was heading.  
"Davis!" shouted Cody trying to get his attension but Davis kept on running, "...I was just going to tell him his house is in the other direction."  
Davis followed the boy down many streets and around many corners until he went into a huge apartment building elevator. Davis hesitated a few moments before getting on the elevator with him. The boy glanced at Veemon but nothing more than a glance as he pushed the button for the 9th floor. Davis tried not look at him but his eyes kept wanting to peek.  
"I know you've been following me, " said the boy in a flat tone, "But I want to know the reason why." Davis looked down at him, trying to think of some answer.  
"I uh, was wondering if you had, uh, a Digivice." said Davis.  
"What's that and what for?" asked the boy as the elevator slowly stoped.  
"Well, it's a small metal like device that fits in the palm of your hand.... I need to know because... they're... defective?" said Davis with a little nervousness in his voice, "Yes, they're defective and all are being recalled so I need to pick them up."  
"Oh, well I think I know what you're talking about." said the boy smiling and leading Davis to one of doors and opening it, "This is my place. Come in if you wish. I'll get the... Digivice, was it? It's in my room." Davis was about to say something but the boy walked into the living room and to the next room before he could. Davis felt uneasy just waiting in another person's house, even if that other person was a Digidestined.  
"Who are you?" asked a femenin voice, making Davis jump. He turned his head to see a 21 year old woman standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She had blue hair and blue eyes like the boy but her glasses were slightly thinner. Her hair was pulled into a short ponytail with a few strands of hair in her face.  
"Uh, I-" started Davis but he was saved by the boy who walked in, a Digivice in his hand!  
"You wanted to recall this?" asked the boy holding it out.  
"Yes but first I need to talk to you about it." answered Davis, "Can we schedual a time?"  
"... Okay, how about tomorrow? About this time, Odiaba Elementary soccer field?" asked the boy.  
"Yes, sounds great! Um, I also need to know your name."   
The boy was hesitent, "Eriko."  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Eriko." said Davis quickly getting up and grabbing Veemon. He was about to leave when the girl stoped him, "Wait! I've seen you before."  
"Y-you have?" asked Davis nervously.  
"Yes... I think I have... but didn't you... wear goggles?" asked the young woman raising an eyebrow.  
"Um, yes I did but I don't anymore and I really have to-" said Davis quickly trying to get out but the girl caught his shoulder.  
"You're Davis Motomiya, aren't you?" asked the girl. Davis stoped trying to get out and looked at her, "How did you know that?"  
"I went to Odaiba Elementary when you did but I was 1 grade below yours. You tackled that Ken Ichijouji kid in a soccer game, did you not?" she said smiling.  
"Well, yes but I thought I was the only one who'd remember that. Why do you remember it?" asked Davis slowly begining to relax.  
"Well, " started the woman leading him over to the couch so they could sit while they talked, "it's not every day a plain ol' kid from Odaiba knocks down a living legend."  
"I still don't see why you remembered that. Ken's my friend now so we don't like to compete against eachother that much anymore." Davis sat there for a few moments looking at the girl next to him before he asked, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Sakura." she replied, "and you've already met my little brother, Eriko."  
"Uh, yeah. Well, I think I should-" started Davis starting to feel uncomfortable again but Sakura cut him off, "I hear you need some help in you History. I can tutor you, I'm great with History." Davis knew it was impolite to stare but he couldn't help it.  
"Why would you want to help me study?" asked Davis.  
"Well, I hear you picked on a lot." answered Sakura, "Don't look at me like that! I don't follow you, I have friends in Tamachi college too, ya know! I get picked on a lot for the exact opposite."  
"For not helping people study?"  
"No! For being so good at History. It's... a family thing." replied Sakura.  
"You mean, it runs in the blood line?" asked Davis getting a nod from Sakura. He still felt slightly skeptical but smiled and said, "Well, I guess I could use a little help..."   
Sakura smiled, "Alright. Wanna get started now?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Alright. Now, what are you currently studying?"  
  
***************  
  
Davis knew he should have went home right after the talk with Eriko but Sakura was really good at keeping you occupied. She was an interesting person. They didn't talk only about History that night; they talked about hobbies, family and their friends. It was strange, Davis seemed to notice how her eyes shined every time he said something nice about her or anything she was talking about. Before they knew it, it was almost the next day.  
"What time is it?" asked Sakura seeing that Davis had a watch on his wrist.  
"Would you look at that? It's already 11:30." said Davis.  
"WHAT! Oh, no!" yelled Sakura grabbing his arm and pulling him up off the couch, "You gotta go home before-" Suddenly the front door opened and in steped in Davis' worst nightmare!  
"P-p-prof. Y-yuki! Wh-what are you doing h-here?" stuttered Davis looking up at his History Professor in fear.  
"Davis, it is I who should be asking you." said Prof. Yuki looking at him confused and then said matter-of-factly, "I live here." Davis made a scared squeaky noise in his throat and looked towards Sakura for an explaination.  
"Um, Davis, this is my father." said Sakura in a small voice, "Father, you already know Davis."  
"I've had the... pleasure." said Prof. Yuki putting lots of imphasis on the last word.  
Davis' mind was racing as he edged towards the open door with Veemon tucked under his arm, stuttering out excuses. "I was just in the neighborhood and need a cup of sugar-No! I was looking for a friends house and-wait! I uh, uh, I just gotta go!" Davis jumped out the door and ran as fast as he possibley could, trying to put as much space between him and Prof. Yuki.  
Davis was sure he had never experienced anything so scary in his entire life! That was the last thing he had expected when he had walked through that door into Eriko's house. Too bad... thought Davis frowning, I really liked Sakura...  
  
To be continued.... 


	10. Ch. 10: The Mystery Children

The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 10: The Mystery Children  
  
"So, when's the new kid gettin' here?" asked Charlie who was leaning up against the pole that supported the soccer field bleachers.  
"He should be here at anytime." said Kira looking at her watch.  
"I hope so. Mom's making macaroni and cheese tonight!" said Jinji.  
"Mmmmm! I love your mom's mac and cheese!" chirped Tokomon as his mouth began to water.  
"Stop! You're making me hungry!" yelled Veemon.  
"I'm tired of waiting!" yelled Charlie.  
"Have you no patience?!" asked Megumi sounding annoyed.  
"I don't think Charlie even knows the meaning of the word." giggled Kira.  
"Actually, I usually have lots of patience but I guess I lost it when the little runt made me hungry by talking about dinner! Which reminds me, I'm late for mine!" growled Charlie.  
"Please calm down, Charlie!" asked Tanemon looking up at her partner.  
"Who are you calling a runt?" demanded Tokomon glaring at Charlie.  
"Little Ginger Ichy-Nosey over there!" replied Charlie getting even angrier.  
"My name's Jinji Ichijouji!"   
"Okay! That's enough!" shouted Davis.  
"Charlie, you stop calling Jinji names and Tokomon, stop trying to provoke him! We're here to get a new member, not insult eachother!" said Yolei jumping between the fighting boys and Digimon.  
"Davis! Davis!" yelled a voice from the side of the road.  
"That's Eriko!" pointed out Davis waving to him.  
  
***************  
  
An Hour Earlier...  
  
"Man, Heroki, I don't know how you do it..." sighed Kosa flipping through the sketch pad, "I wouldn't have even thought of things like these." On the paper was sketched a tiny Tyranasaurus Rex with over sized paws and it was shooting out big fireballs out of it's mouth. Kosa turned the page to see a small brownish orange creature with large, wing-like ears and a cream colored underbelly.  
"It's just a hobby of mine." said Heroki as he gave his Beta fish small pinches of food.  
"Dude, I wish I could draw as well as you." said Kosa looking at a sketch of a giant metal-looking ladybug that was charging electicity between it's antenni and wings.  
"You're just saying that because you're my cousin." chuckled Heroki.  
"No way, man! Even if you were my brother and still lived in Odaiba with me I'd say your drawings were awesome. I tell you, you have the most interesting imagination...." said Kosa giving his little cousin a playful push. Heroki didn't reply.  
  
***************  
  
Back to the Digidestined....  
  
So, this is the Digital World... thought Eriko looking over the bright, sandy beach. He had always been fascinated with the sea and at the Digital World it was more amazing than ever.  
"When is Sora gonna get here?" asked Kira looking at her watch again.  
"She'll be here. See? There she is!" shouted Yolei motioning towards the east. They all looked over and saw Sora running towards them quickly, Biyomon flying beside her.  
"Sorry I'm late." panted Sora, "My mother asked me to deliver a flower order."  
"She still has that old flower shop?" asked Tai.  
"Yep." Sora smiled, "I'm guessing this is Eriko."  
"Yes, that's me." said Eriko. She looked him over. He had on a plain black shirt and a regular pair of jeans but his blue hair was spiked up and held in a black sweatband, giving him an almost tough look but his eyes were too soft...  
"Do you know who your Digimon partner is yet?" asked Sora. Eriko shook his head. "Then we'll see right now, who you get."  
"Okay guys," shouted Izzy, "go check him out!" All the Digimon slowly walked up to him and gave him a good look over, making Eriko uncomfortable.  
"You're supposed to be looking to see if he's your partner, not circle him like a bunch of vultures!" said Ken.  
"I think... he's mine!" yelled Veemon jumping up and down. He walked closer to Eriko who looked as if he really wanted to be left alone but Veemon didn't seem to notice that. He jumped and threw his arms around Eriko just as he, reluctantly, pulled out his Digivice. A beam of light shot from Davis' and into his and soon his was a blue D-3 with Veemon's small little horn sticking out of the top.  
"Too bad his dad scares me, I would be able to see Veemon a lot more if he didn't." sighed Davis.  
"Well, now it looks like Eriko's gonna be fighting with me now instead...huh?" said Veemon sadly. Eriko's eyes widened and he was finally able to squirm out of Veemon's grip.  
"Whoa whoa! Back up a sec!" shouted Eriko taking a few steps back, "I didn't know there was going to be any fighting!"  
"Well, what else do you think we're supposed to do?" asked Matt.  
"I...I don't know!" said Eriko and continued to back up as Veemon took a step closer to him, his shoes were now submerged in the salty sea water.  
"Watch out, kid!" yelled a voice from behind the other Digidestined. Eriko looked up and saw another kid around his age rush forwards towards him. This child had black hair and brown eyes.  
"Get out of that water! There's a-" started the other child but his voice was drowned out but thee sound of a big splash when a giant sea serpent emerged from the water and loomed above Eriko. All the Digidestined screamed with surprise and fright as the Seadramon slapped Eriko hard with his tail and back onto the beach but many yards down from where the other Digidestined stood.  
Eriko had gotten the air knocked out of him and was breathing and coughing hard. His glasses had been knocked from him and away for many feet so his blurred vision wasn't making it any easier for him.  
"What's it doing?" asked Izzy, "I thought Seadramon squeezed their prey."  
"They do." said the mysterious kid, "But this Seadramon is different, he likes to make his prey suffer first!"   
"We need to get Eriko out of there!" yelled Yolei but before they could get to him, the Seadramon blew a breath of Ice and made a wall inbetween them.  
I've got to get to Eriko! thought Davis wildly as he looked around, If only Veemon was still my Digimon I'd- "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" yelled Yolei and Cody, interupting Davis's thoughts.  
"Hawkmon armor Digivolve to... HALSEMON! The Wings of Love!"   
"Armadillomon armor Digivolve to... DIGIMON! The Drill of Knowledge!"  
"Help them out, guys!" urged the older Digidestined to the younger children.  
"Alright!" said Charlie rolling up his sleeves, "Give it all you got, Palmon!"  
"Palmon Digivolve to... TOGEMON!"  
"It's our turn, Gabumon!" said Kira smiling with great excitement.  
"Gabumon Digivolve to... GARURUMON!" As Togemon and Garurumon took on the Seadramon, the armor Digivolved Digimon began to chop through the ice wall.  
"Try this! NEEDLE SPRAY!" growled Togemon shooting off her needles as she spun around quickly.  
"ICE BLAST!" bellowed the Seadramon freezing all the needles and letting them splash harmlessly into the water.  
"HOWLING BLASTER!" shouted Garurumon hurling the icy flames at the Seadramon, knocking him into the water with a great splash!  
"Yeah! We got him!" cheered Kira as her Digimon and Togemon de-digivolved.  
"One more hit should get me through... GOLD RUSH!" yelled Digmon shooting off his drills. He did bust a hole through the ice but it wasn't big enough for someone of his size to fit through.  
"I'm coming, Eriko!" yelled Veemon jumping through the hole and ran as fast as he could to get to his confused partner.  
"Veemon... what's h-happening?" asked Eriko still trying to feel around for his glasses.  
"We got rid of the Seadramon." explained Veemon picking up Eriko's glasses and handing them to him.  
"That's good." sighed Eriko wiping off his glasses and placing them back on. He smiled at the little Veemon, I guess it won't be so bad if I get to stay with Veemon... But as he was thinking this, something unexpected happened! A large splash from the ocean and a scream from the other Digidestined startled both the Digimon and child. Instead of Seadramon, as they had expected, an even bigger sea serpent appeared. A MegaSeadramon!  
"It must have Digivolved!" yelled Davis in disbelief.  
"But that's impossible!" gasped Izzy. The MegaSeadramon chuckled at their confusion and opened it mouth.  
"MEGA ICE BLAST!" All the Digidestined and Digimon scattered to get away. There was no way they could deal with this Ultimate without one of their own!  
"Agumon, try to Digivolve!" ordered Tai.  
"Agumon Digivolve to... GREYMON!"  
"Do it again!" shouted Tai.  
"Greymon Digivolve to... uh, MetalGreymon?" said Greymon confused when he didn't get to Ultimate level.  
"What? What's wrong?" demanded Tai.  
"I don't know!" roared Greymon in irritation, "Why isn't it working!?"  
They need help! thought Eriko as he watched the MegaSeadramon clobber Greymon and built ice walls around the Digidestined and Digimon until they were boxed in.  
"Oh, no! DAVIS!" cried Veemon.  
"I... I..." stuttered Eriko thinking as hard as he could, "I need to... help!" Eriko jumped up and did the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. He ran up to the MegaSeadramon and screamed, "Hey! Can opener-head! Try and catch me!" He than began to run as fast as he could away from the giant Digimon as it began to follow him down the beach.  
"No! Eriko, it's too dangerous!" yelled Davis.  
"Get out of there!" yelled Matt as he watched MegaSeadramon charge his electic attack on his sharp head blade.  
"ERIKO!!!" yelled Veemon running after him, "Veemon Digivolve to... EXVEEMON!" ExVeemon ran as fast as he could to catch up with the child and rampaging Digimon.  
That kid sure is fast... thought Kira as she watched Eriko running down the beach but MegaSeadramon was gaining quickly. ExVeemon was also gaining and as soon as he was in pace with Eriko, he reached over and grabbed him up and began to fly into the air.  
"THUNDER JAVELIN!" roared MegaSeadramon throwing his electric attack.  
"EXVEEMON! ERIKO!" yelled Davis as he watched the electricity surge in their direction but just before it was to hit, a bright light shot out from nowhere and blocked the attack!  
"What was that?" asked Eriko, holding tightly to the giant blue arms holding him.  
"I think... it was that guy." pointed out ExVeemon looking down at yet, another mystery child but this one was wearing strange white robes and had a dark purple hair and blue eyes.  
"Away, evil beast of destruction!" yelled the child holding out a strange blue orb that looked as if it had an electrical current running through it. He threw it with all his might at MegaSeadramon and it hit straight on it's head. The orb exploded and sent the MegaSeadramon flying back miles away into the depths of the Digital Sea.  
"Now... I've seen everything..." whispered Eriko with a sigh.  
  
***************  
  
"Are you alright, Eriko?" asked Davis walking up to Veemon's 2nd Digi-Phase partner as they reached eachother on the beach.  
"I'm just fine, thanks to ExVeemon and... that guy." said Eriko pointing towards the robed child.  
"Excuse me!" shouted Sora waving to the child, "Who are you?"  
"And who are you?" asked Charlie turning towards the brown eyed child who had tried to warn them about the Seadramon.  
"I... I should be asking you that question." said the child with black hair. The robed child chuckled.  
"I'm a messenger, sent from a friend." explained the purple haired boy, "A friend by the name of Gennai."  
"Gennai?" asked Yolei looking over the robed child.  
"Yes."   
"But who are you?" asked Megumi walking up to the brown haired child.  
"I'll tell you when you tell me who you are first!" insisted the child.  
"These," announced Gennai's messenger, "are the Digidestined and I'm guessing, you must he Heroki." The other child looking at him in shock.  
"How did you know my name?" asked the unknown child.  
"It's my job to oversee what Digimon goes to who and who goes to what Digimon." chuckled the child but then his face turned serious as he continued saying, "But now, I must tell you why the Digimon have been Digi-Phasing." All the Digidestined listened intently, leaning closer if they could to help them hear what the messenger had to say.  
"10 years ago, just before MaloMyotismon's defeat, you all watched a Digimon give his last remaining energy to close the gate to the Digital World."  
"That was BlackWarGreymon!" piped up Hawkmon.  
"Yes, but now that shield he created is breaking down and dissolving, along with the rest of the barriers that surround the Digital World and maintain the peace in both worlds. Without the barriers, the Digital World will be thrown into chaos and even worse... both worlds will be thrown into darkness."  
  
To be continued.... 


	11. Ch 11: The New DVices

Cager: Hiya guys! I just now got my mused together so they're going to give the disclaimer and everything, kay? ^_~  
  
Angi the Anti-Yugi: Cager don't own any Digimon characters except her own and she don't own the Anime Kitties. She does own the Anti-Clones and she doesn't know how to spell Yolie's/Yolei's name correctly, so don't sue, al'ighty?  
  
The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Chapter 11: The New D-Vices  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Izzy looking hard at Gennai's messenger.  
"Who are you?" asked Sora.  
"Really! I've never seen you in the Digital World!" exclaimed the new kid, Heroki.  
"How long have you been going to the Digital World?" asked Yolie turning towards Heroki.  
"Well, I've been coming to the Digital World for about 2 years," replied Heroki.  
"WHAT!?" exclaimed the older Digidestined in unison.  
"But then, why didn't I get into the Digital World eariler?" asked Izzy looking back to the robed child. "I checked on Tentomon, at least, once a month!"  
"That... is part of the problem," sighed the boy, "You see-"  
"Wait! Who are you, first?" asked Kari cutting him off.  
"...They call me Adoles here," replied the boy scratching his head. "Anyway, BlackWarGreymon's shield was made to help protect the Digital World from Owikawa but it only closed the gates of Japan. The Digital Shield as a whole has been falling apart ever since then. Gennai thought maybe we could rebuild it if we closed it to Digivices so that there would be no disturbances between the Digital and Real Worlds."  
"So... it was BlackWarGreymon's shield that is eating away at the original Digital shields?" asked Tai getting a confirming nod from Adoles.  
"And you closed the gate so the inward-outward movements of the Digital World wouldn't disturb your work on fixing the gate?" asked Matt.  
"Exactly. You see, it was bad enough with the destiny stones gone... it'll take a few more years before the seeds Lord Azulongmon planted will become helpful. The control spires weren't helping the situation either, but it was BlackWarGreymon's shield that first started eating away at the barriers.  
"When the living Digidestined were found to be too busy to help, I was sent to see through the 2nd Digi-Phases. It is up to them to rescue the 12 Seals of Protection. Once attained, the Digital World barrier will no longer be of any danger."  
"What exactly are these Seals? Why don't you have them already?" asked Ken. Adoles turned to him and looked him over for a second before replying.  
"The Seals are of great power and represent the four Digimon Lords. There are three for each Lord. Azulongmon, the Dragon... Zhuqiaomon, the Pheonix... Ebonwumon, the Turtle... and Baihumon, the Tiger," He said these names in great respect and admiration but then, his face faultered as he continued. "Over time, these great Lords desended to another realm of the Digital World, occupied by other Digimon, lands and Digidestined, but they are not known as Digidestined there. They are called Tamers and, unlike the regualar Digidestined, these Tamers can combine themselves with their own Digimon and become one." The Digidestined looked around at eachother in amazment at the thought of combining together with their Digimon. The Digimon listened as intently as children during their favorite story book. Adoles contined with a sigh:  
"And so, in the Lords' absence, the Seals of power were stolen by other dangerous, horrid Digimon, each wanting to use the power to strengthen themselves. Most of them were Ultimates, hoping it would help them Digivolve to Mega. Their plan backfired, however, since the Seals can only help those who wish to help others and their own selfish wishes prevented this. Still, they kept the Seals, in hoping that they would become strong enough on their own and take down the Lords easily. That has yet to be accomplished."  
"But if the Seals are just a power-up for the Lords, why would they help us save the barrier?" asked Cody.  
"Don't you remember when Azulongmon began to regrow the Destiny Stones with his seeds? His power went into that and with the power of the Seals with him and the other Lords, they should have enough power to regrow the barrier without problem. You see,... the Digimon Lords are not just Lords to the Digimon. They are the living spirits of the Digital World. They ARE the Digital World."  
"So, the Seals will give the Lords their power! The power to save the Digital World and keep it from danger!" exclaimed Gatomon happily.  
"Right, my furry friend," said Adoles. "Now, I have been sent here to tell you how you are to get these Seals of Protection. You must contact all the rebellious Digimon who stole them and regain them. Once you have gained one, one of you will gain the power to have your Digimon Digivolve into Ultimate. As you found out today, in your battle with MegaSeadramon, your Digimon can no longer do that-Agumon is your example." Agumon blushed at the fact that he, one of the strongest one of them all, was not able to Digivolve into Ultimate. "We, unfortunantly, do not know how to find all of these outcast Digimon. I only know of one not far from here.  
"Anubimon is his name. He... he is very strong. I do not suggest you just go in there and start throwing punches. Anubimon works... how can I say this politely?... Oddly. Yes, he works oddly. I'm not sure about it but I do believe he is still a noble and trust-worthy Digimon, even if he did steal a Seal of Protection. You can find him with the use of the D-Rs. Now, when you-"   
"Hang on a sec," interrupted Charlie stepping forward. "What is a D-R?" Adoles blinked a few times before replying:  
"Why, the new Digivices, of course." The new Digidestined looked down at all their newly named D-Rs.  
"What does 'D-R' stand for?" asked Cody, a bit confused by the names.  
"Well, the 'D' stands for Digivice and the 'R' stands for Radical. They may prove to be very important to you in the long run."  
"How?" asked Jinji. Adoles turned to the young boy and then, his face broke up, almost as if he were going to cry.  
"...I... I don't know," said Adoles sniffing back a few tears. "S-see, when I was told to bring in the new Digidestined, the new D-Rs had just been made. Gennai had just put the finishing touches into them when... I don't want to talk about it." The others looked at Adoles in surprise. Gennai had never shown these kinds of emotions before... or had he? Did he even have emotions? Apparently, Adoles did.  
Adoles cleared his mind from the sadness and looked up at them again with his deep blue eyes. "I am sorry, for crying like this. I must continue with my instructions." The Digidestined didn't object.  
"Now, one more thing I need to give you is this-your D-Terminals. They will help you too." He handed each of the new Digidestined the small computer-like objects and gave a small bow of apology.  
"I am sorry I haven't had time to give you all these before. Trust me, it will not happen again," said Adoles. "Its hard enough for me to give enough strength to the Digi-Phasing process already and even that isn't working properly." This caught the all of their attention.  
"What do you mean it isn't working properly?" asked Tentomon, buzzing closely to Adoles but before the boy could answer, he doubled over with a cry of pain.  
"Adoles! What's wrong?" asked Sora running up to him. She tried to put her arms around him but they just wafted through him, as if he were a hologram.  
"Can't... talk any... more!" groaned Adoles. He pointed off towards the mountains behind them, north of the sea. "F-find... Anubi... mon and... get... the first Seal!" He then reached out and began to move his hands in a way as if to push two doors apart. The digital data ripped as he tore into it, creating a portal.  
"Go... good-bye,... D... digidestined...," he muttered softly before pushing through. The portal closed him inside.  
  
***  
  
Izzy, Tentomon and the 2nd Digi-Phase Digidestined walked up, through the mountains in silence. Around them, the wind blew through the trees in an almost haunting way, but all the same, it was comforting.  
It had been decided that they really did need to do as Adoles told them. Tai had suggested that they allow Heroki to get his new Digimon first. Heroki now walked along beside Armadillomon, his new yellow D-R with Armadillomon ears in his hand.  
Straws had been drawn to see which of the older Digidestined was to accompany the younger ones to make sure they got to the right place. Izzy was the lucky one. The silence that followed them was almost as loud as a fog horn, so Izzy decided to make small talk with Tentomon.  
"Tentomon, do you know anything about Anubimon?" asked Izzy turning his black eyes to his mechine-based partner.  
"Not much, I'm afraid," sighed Tentomon, twisting his head left a little. "I do know he enjoys to set traps. Anubimon are trickster Digimon but Adoles said he thought this Anubimon was trust-worthy. Should we just believe him, Izzy?"  
"Hmm, I do not believe Adoles would lie to us, so yes. I think we should believe him, Tentomon." Tentomon liked that answer. Izzy was such a wonderful partner. He didn't like the idea of parting with him, but he would have to... maybe not today, but someday.  
"...Well, alright. Whatever you say, Izzy."  
  
***  
  
The Digidestined walked through the palace courtyard in awe. When they had finally gotten through the pass, they had found this beautiful palace, glistening with gold. Seeing something so grand was a bit exciting for the children who were used to seeing just natural land masses in the Digital World.  
Giant columns shot up into the sky to support the golden roof. Gemstones of every kind were implanted into the ground as if they had no other purpose except to be used as floor tiles.  
"Whoa... whoever made this place sure doesn't valuse money much, eh?" muttered Charlie as they reached the large door that led inside.  
"Hmmm, how do you suppose we get inside?" asked Kira.  
"Lets all push at the same time. Maybe we'll be strong enough to get it open," suggested Heroki.  
"Good thinkin'," said Armadillomon. They each lined up at the door and began to push the doors in with all their might. Slowly, very slowly, the doors began to creep open. They stopped pushing once they had a space big enough to squeeze Izzy through.  
"Alright then, lets get in there," muttered Patamon landing gently on Jinji's head. Jinji swallowed hard and began to make his way through the thick golden door. Being the leader of the younger Digidestined hadn't seemed like such a big job until today.  
"Its kinda like walking into the mouth of a big beast, eh, Patamon?" murmured Jinji as his eyes darted around the odd carvings in the walls.  
"Oooh! Don't say that Jinji!" shuttered Megumi holding Gomamon tighter. "That's scary." Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes in boredom. Kira looked around in amazement, lost in the world of the carvings on the jewel incrusted walls. Heroki walked through with only mild interest. The Digimon were in no way affected by the wealth, having seen stranger things in even weirder places.  
  
***  
  
"Hah!" gasped Naoki as she swung her Kendo stick down towards her opponet's shoulder. She was quick but he was quicker. His Kendo stick shot up and knocked her's away and began to swing at her, making her back away as she tried to defend. She lost a beat and gasped as his stick came quickly toward her. She braced herself for the pain of a smack but was startled when he gave a chuckle and only tapped her gently on the top of the head.  
"Hmm, nice work out, Naoki. Time to relax a bit, get our strength back up," chuckled her instructor in his deep, husky voice.  
"Alright, Sensei," she muttered through her laborous breathing. She sat down on the exercise mat cross-legged, following the example of her Trainer. She then removed her helmet, revealing beautiful, big dark blue eyes. She unwrapped her hair and let it fall flowingly around her. It was a deep midnight blue, matching her eyes perfectly. She then took out two hair bands and put it up into two seperate pony-tails.  
Her sensei was a nice man. A bit young for a teacher. He had dark brown hair, almost black. His eyes were deep green but they often seemed black too. He smiled and handed her a small sipping package from his duffle bag.  
"What is this, Sensei?" asked Naoki as she opened the package.  
"Liquid yogert," answered Cody, glad to have a companion to talk to. He had felt a bit lonely, having given up Armadillomon to Heroki. "My grandfather, when he taught me Kendo, would give these to me nearly everyday after practice. 'We never stop learning if we keep on trying...' that is what he taught me with these."  
Naoki didn't quite understand and guessed he hadn't told her the whole story but she didn't press the subject. Her sensei had been pretty quiet that day and it was a bit odd, even if he was Cody, who rarely talked. She sipped her yogert quietly.  
"You know, Naoki," started Cody, startling her by the break in the silence, "I lost a very close friend of mine today."  
"Oh, I'm sorry... did he...?" asked Naoki, trying to be gentle with her words.  
"No, he didn't die. He kind of... moved away, in a sense. He had always been a part of me but now, I feel like something's missing. Its like a hole has been ripped out of my heart but I know its for the best." He was silent then and had a vacant look on his face. She waited patiently, knowing he was to continue.  
"I guess the reason of me telling you this is to teach you a lesson as well. That lesson is this: Even though we may lose somebody special to us... our lives go on. And even though we may never see them again, they will always be a part of us, no matter what happens." He sipped his yogert.  
Naoki smiled. "That's a very interesting lesson, Sensei. I'll try to remember that."  
  
***  
  
"Ahh!" gasped Kira as tripped on the dark stone floor, clutching Charlie for balance.  
"What happened?" asked Gabumon turning to her. Charlie pulled her back up to her feet and looked down at what she had tripped over. It looked as if her foot had pushed in one of the tiles...  
"Oh my gosh, its a boobie trap!" yelled Charlie, his eyes darting around madly as a slow rubbling noise began to fill their ears.  
"Kids, we need to get out of here!" yelled Izzy but his voice was lost in the din. The walls slowly began shift around, changing their path entierly!  
"Ohh no!" yelled Megumi falling on her knees in the confusion.  
"Yah!" gasped Jinji grasping one of the burning torches on the wall. Oddly enough, the torch clicked and the section of the wall Jinji was against twisted around, putting him one wall away from everyone! Patamon was the only one with him and clutched Jinji's goggles franticly for support.  
"No! Izzy! Kira! Megumi! Charlie!" yelled Jinji beating the wall with his little fists.  
"Eriko! Heroki! Anyone! Please help us!" shouted Patamon, his ears flapping wildly. The rubbling went on for another few seconds and stopped, almost suddenly. Jinji still beat the wall and yelled for help but it was much too thick, no noise could pass through to his friends.  
"Its hopeless, Patamon," muttered Jinji as he slid slowly to the ground, defeated. "We're lost."  
"Don't say that, Jinji! I'm sure we'll find a way out," said Patamon encouragingly. He took flight and circled around the torch. "Maybe if you press this up into the position it was in before, it'll move us back."  
"... I guess it's worth a shot," sighed Jinji, taking the torch in his small hands. He pushed, he pulled he tugged but to no avail. "Now what are we gonna do?"  
"Don't give up that easily, Jinji. We just have to think of something. Just calm down and think." Jinji gasped in surprise. Ken had told him that a lot when he was doing homework he didn't understand or when trying to figure out a tough puzzle.  
'Just calm down and think... think....'  
  
***  
  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Tentomon, buzzing around to each of the children.  
"I'm fine," said Heroki, lifting himself up from Armadillomon.  
"We're okay," muttered Charlie, still holding Kira who nodded in agreement.  
"That was scary," gasped Megumi, releasing Gomamon who gasped for breath under her embrace.  
"Very shaken. Just shaken," explained Eriko as he pulled Veemon up to his feet.  
"Looks like we're all okay, Izzy," said Tentomon but he cocked his head at Izzy's look of confusion. "What's wrong?"  
"I... I can't find Jinji," answered Izzy, still looking about.  
"Patamon's not here, either," added Palmon with a frown.  
"I hope they're al'ight," said Armadillomon.  
"What?! NO! They've GOT to be alright!" yelled Izzy yanking out his hair.  
"Gee, what's your problem?" asked Charlie, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't you see? For losing Patamon, T.K. would thrash me! And for losing Jinji, Ken would KILL me!" groaned Izzy. "Oh! Why must this happen to me...?"  
"Oh, please," muttered Charlie who released Kira and straightened himself out. "Well, if we're ever to find Ginger Ichy-Nosey anytime soon, we might as well start walking."  
"But we can't just start walking around!" sighed Izzy.  
"Well, why not?" asked Kira.  
"Its simple to see this isn't just any type of palace. Its more like a tomb or a lybrinth. If we just started walking around without some type of path, we'd most likey get lost. Maybe even forever," explained Heroki.  
"Forever?" muttered Megumi, tears coming to her eyes at the horror of never seeing her family or friends again.  
"Come on, Heroki," said Eriko turning towards the brown haired boy. "I'm sure we'll at least find some way out of here if we start right now down the same path."  
"But, Eriko, there could be miles upon miles of tunnels here," said Veemon, tugging at his Digidestined's sleeve.  
"Let's just face it," muttered Megumi falling back down with a plop, "we'll never get out."  
"Don't say that!" ordered Gomamon as he placed a large paw-like flipper on her knee.  
"If only I had my computer...," muttered Izzy. "My laptop would've gotten us out of here. I know it would."  
"I think we should take a vote," insisted Kira. "Anyone who wants to start looking for a way out, stand up. Anyone who wants to have us wait here until we die of starvation, sit down." No one sat back down and Megumi quickly rose to her feet.  
"Alright then, it is decided. Lets get going," said Charlie, beginning to lead them down a tunnel.  
"Hey, it was my idea! I should be the one to lead!" complained Kira pushing Charlie aside.  
"Well, I think I should lead," said Charlie giving her a small push back.  
"No, me."  
"No, me!"  
"No, me!"  
"Me!"  
"ME!"  
"MEEEEE!"  
"I swear," muttered Izzy, catching the other Digidestined's and Digimon's attention, "they'll grow up to get married at the rate they're going. Come on, kids. Let's get going. I will be the leader." And he lead them down the tunnel, Tentomon buzzing next to him while the others followed.  
"I still think I should have been the one to lead," muttered Charlie.  
"No, me."  
"It would have been me."  
"No, it would have been me and you know it."  
"Yeah, I know it would have been me, Kira."  
"Whatever, Charlie Morgan."  
  
***  
  
"Hmm, Patamon, can I ask you something?" asked Jinji, breaking the silence that had been going on for about an hour. Patamon's left ear went up for a moment, as if to check if he had really heard Jinji speak and then lowered back down when he confirmed it.  
"Sure, Jinji," replied Patamon and then added with a smile, "Of course, you just did ask me something."  
"I guess I did."  
"Go ahead and ask me something else."  
"What did... the older Digidestined use their D-Terminals for?" asked Jinji, looking over at Patamon. Patamon blinked a few times before answering:  
"Welllll, they used to use them to hold their Digi-Eggs."  
"Digi-Eggs? What are those?"  
"There are two kinds of Digi-Eggs," explained Patamon. "There are Digi-Eggs that hold baby Digimon before they are born and Digi-Eggs that give Digimon the ability to Armor Digivolve."  
"But... Ken doesn't have any Digi-Eggs and he has a D-Terminal. I've seen him with one," said Jinji with a frown.  
"Thats because D-Terminals go to any Digidestined with a D-3."  
"But... aren't there other ways to use it? I mean, Ken doesn't like it when people waste anything. Wouldn't giving him a D-Terminal be a little bit of a waste?"  
"Not really, Jinji. They can also be used to contact other Digidestined through e-mail. I don't think it would work in here, though."  
"Why not, Patamon?"  
"The walls are very thick. I don't think the others would be staying in the same place like we are. Their D-Terminal signals wouldn't reach ours, without a good antenna, anyway."  
"Hmmm," grunted Jinji, looking at his D-Terminal he had been given not too long ago. It looked shiny and new. He liked the way it would glow in the torch lights. "Look, Patamon! There's a little link right here."  
"Yeah, I've seen Izzy use that before to hook it up to computers before. He used it to make a map of BlackWarGreymon's progress so we would know how close he was to the Destiny Stones." Patamon flew over to Jinji and sat down next to him. "Why are you asking me all these questions about the D-Terminal, Jinji?"  
"Its just what Adoles said. He said that it would help us... and so would my D-R," said Jinji, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Green Digivice. He gently stroked one of the small Patamon ears that stuck out of the top with his finger. He curled his fingers around his D-R, thinking about how proud he was to be a Digidestined. He traced his finger around the smooth edge of the Digivice and placed his fingers on the buttons. He clicked one and something odd happened. Something almost plug-like stuck out of the bottom of it.  
"Jinji, how did you do that?" gasped Patamon, his eyes widening.  
"I... I don't know," muttered Jinji, "but I think it fits in the D-Terminal this way!" He plugged his D-R into the side of the D-Terminal and watched in amazement as the two Patamon ears began to surge with power.  
"Amazing...," muttered Patamon. Jinji quickly flipped open the D-Terminal and saw it had gained a new feature. It read: D-R Radar. He went into the new the D-R Radar and saw it had many options. It had Map, Message, Data and Radio.  
"Cool!" exclaimed Jinji. He clicked the 'Map' option and noticed it was a map of the entire palace! There were many moving dots, most of them clumped together. Jinji touched his finger to the screen and it flashed closer to the dots, as if a camera was following them.  
"Hey, its the other Digidestined...," muttered Jinji.  
"Thats it! This is how we can get back together with them!" cried Patamon as he rose into the air, excitedly beating his wings. "We just have to find a path that will lead us to them."  
"But they're a lot faster than me, Patamon. I might even get lost. And what if the walls change again or we fall into another trap?"  
"Then... we should try to contact them and get them to find us!" exclaimed Patamon, landing back down on Jinji's shoulder. Jinji entered the 'Radio' option.  
"Jinji! We need to send them a message, not listen... to the... radio...." Slowly, a small microphone-like attachment popped out of the bottom of the D-Terminal and two little speakers, one on each side.  
"I didn't think they'd have just any radio on this," snickered Jinji, proud of his new discovery. Patamon smiled.  
"Jinji, you're a wonder."  
"I'm an Ichijouji," corrected Jinji, smiling back at his partner. Jinji then put his lips near the microphone and began to speak into it.  
  
***  
  
'Hey, guys!' cried out a soft, fuzzy voice, making all the Digidestined jump. 'It's me! Jinji!'  
"Jinji, where are you?" asked Izzy, looking around for any sign of the young Ichijouji.  
'Pull out your D-Terminals and D-R's!' said Jinji's disembodied voice.  
"Okay...," muttered Kira taking out hers. She then noticed the D-R was where Jinji's voice was coming from. "Now what?"  
'Push in the second button on the D-R and plug it into the D-Terminal.' Kira did as she was told and they all gasped at what they saw! Izzy had never seen a D-Terminal light up like that! He also had never seen some of those options before.  
'Click Radio.' And just as Kira did, the D-Terminal sprouted the microphone and speakers, just as Jinji's had. Jinji's voice now came out of the speaker more clear than it had from the D-R.  
"What is this, Jinji?" asked Kira into the microphone as the other's gathered around her.  
'Its the way to find the rest of the Seals... and a way to get us back together,' answered Jinji's voice. 'Now, go to the Map option.'  
"Whoa! How cool!" gasped Charlie as the map of the palace unfoled in front of them on the small screen of the D-Terminal.  
"Prodigious...," muttered Izzy, leaning even closer than before.  
'Do you see all those small yellow dots that are clumped together? That's you. The other yellow dot that's alone is me,' explained Jinji.  
"But... what about that green one in the big room?" asked Megumi.  
'... I'm not sure but I think it's the Seal,' answered Jinji after a moment's pause. 'I think we should all try our best to meet up at that room without Anubimon finding us.'  
"But, what if he's already there, Jinji?" asked Heroki. No answer.  
"Jinji, what should we do if Anubimon is waiting for us there?" Eriko repeated the question.  
'Then... if that happens, I suggest that we try our best to hold him off if he fights.'  
"Alright, Jinji. We'll try our best to get to the room," announced Izzy. "Just, try to be careful on your way. Have Patamon Digivolve if any event calls for it."  
'Okay, Izzy. You guys be careful, too. I'm out!' Then, Jinji's signal cut out.  
  
***  
  
Jinji and Patamon made their way down the twisting tunnels that were honey-combed throughout the entier palace. It chilled Jinji to think the others would get to Anubimon before he. He didn't want them to be in any danger, of course, he didn't want to be in danger, either.  
"Jinji, they only have a few more hallways to get through and they'll hit they chamber with the Seal. We aren't going to make it on-time with the rest of them if we don't hurry up, and soon!" piped up Patamon flying eye-level with his partner.  
"I know, Patamon, but I don't think there's a faster path, let alone anyother way. We should just keep going," replied Jinji. They followed the gentle, guiding lights of torches, watching the strange paintings on the wall. Patamon had explained to him it was Ancient Digi-Code. Digi-Code easily could be easily read by any Digimon but was extrememly hard for humans to read. Ancient Digi-Code was an entire different thing, though. Not many Digimon read Ancient Digi-Code, if there were Digimon that read it anymore. Jinji found it fascinating.  
"Look, Patamon!" gasped Jinji, looking up at one of the walls. Patamon rested on Jinji's head and looked up at it.  
"I see it Jinji. What's so special about it?"  
"Its the Crest of Kindness," muttered Jinji, reaching up at touching the symbol on the wall. It was colored a bright pink and seemed to glow softly when Jinji touched it, or was that just the light from the torches?  
"There are the other Crests, too," said Patamon, now noticing Jinji's new discovery with more interest. "The Crest of Courage, Love, Knowledge, Friendship, Sincerity and Reliability... but what's that they're circling? A Digi-Egg?" Jinji and Patamon looked closely at the wall and they both had to admit, it did look like a Digi-Egg.  
"What is this?" asked Patamon, leaping off Jinji's arm. "Is this a prophecy about what happened 10 years ago?"  
"Very good guess, young one," said a soft voice behind them, making they both jump and swirl around. "Unfortunantly, your guess was wrong. But still, a very good one from someone so young." They came face-to-face with a very odd looking Digimon. It's body was sort of shaped like that of a dog but it was a bit too thin and lanky, with big paws. Its fur was very golden and it had a long, bushy tail. It wore a mask over its face, a mask made of pure gold. It also looked like a dog's face, but it had a very thin snout and the eyes were cut out into very small slits. An eerie blue light came from behind those empty slits. Even if he looked a bit menacing, he wasn't quite that big. Only about 3 and 1/2 feet tall, standing on all four paws.  
"Wh-who are you?" asked Jinji, pressing his back against the wall in fear.  
"You are in no position to ask questions, young Digidestined," replied the Digimon in a soft voice, but not in the least bit threatening. "You are trespassing in the palace of Anubimon. He will be very angry if he catches you snooping around in his lair uninvited, you know. He is very strong and could easily destroy you with one flick of his paw." The Digimon then walked up next to Jinji and looked up at the wall they had been looking at just the moment before. He then looked back to them. "What are your names, young ones?"  
"I... I am J-jinji Ichijouji," replied Jinji, trying to grasp any of the courage Davis may have left in the goggles to strengthen him, "and this is Patamon. M-my partner." Jinji then fell to his knees and began to cry out. "Please! Please, don't tell Anubimon we're here! We just need his Seal! We need the Seal of Protection to save the Digital World from losing it's entire barrier. Please, please! We just want to help save the Digital World! We don't want to hurt him or get in his way! Please, don't tell!"  
"Please," said Patamon, landing down next to the sobbing Jinji, "he's very young. If I have to, I will fight Anubimon to keep Jinji safe but it would be much better if we didn't have to fight him at all. We hear he's a very noble and trust-worthy Digimon, even if he did steal one of the Seals. Please, don't tell him. If not to keep me out of a fight, then to keep the young Digidestined from harm." The lanky Digimon looked down at Patamon then to Jinji. His eyes flutted softly, almost as if he had pity on the young boy. He gently reached out his large paw and placed it under Jinji's chin, lifting his head up to be eye-level with him.  
"You are very innocent and loving, Digidestined Jinji. Anubimon would not destroy one of the Light," said the odd Digimon. Then turning to Patamon, he said, "You are also very loyal, and brave, for such a small Digimon. Those are great virtues. Anubimon would be very pleased to know there are still some Digimon of noble character around." Jinji wiped his tears away and smiled while Patamon sat there, surprised at the idea of a Digimon as powerful as Anubimon finding him to be noble.  
"Anubimon," continued the mysterious Digimon as both Digidestined and Partner found their barrings again, "is truely a trust-worthy and noble Digimon. You were both right on that, but, there was one thing you were wrong about. Anubimon did not steal a Seal of Protection. Anubimon saved it."  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Jinji, sitting down like anyother child when being told a very interesting story.  
"A long time ago, many power-hungry and manevolent Digimon began to steal the Seals of Protection. Anubimon knew that, once all the Seals were stolen, there wouldn't be even a sliver of hope left for the Digital World. So, he packed up some pervisions and set out to find the realm of the Digimon Lords. He had to fight his way through many obsticals to find his way but he finally managed to reach it-and just on time! There was only one more Seal left. It was one of the weaker-base Seals but it proved to be enough to satisfy Anubimon of the Digital World's safety. He knew that if he placed a spell of protection over that Seal, no one would be able to find it and claim it as their own. But Anubimon knew he would then be loathed by all Digimon kind for what he had done. He would be loathed by the Digimon who had the other Seals because they wanted it for themselves, he would be loathed by the Digimon who had seeked but not found the Seals because they thought it was rightfully theirs, and he would be loathed by all the other Digimon because they thought he was trying to overturn their Digimon Lords like the rest of the Digimon who stole the Seals. So, with his great power, Anubimon sealed himself into his palace and placed a spell over it to hide it in this valley, knowing the thick trees would keep out all of the other Digimon, except the most noble and determined ones.  
"As you can see, Anubimon did not in fact, take the Seal for himself, but took it to protect others. That is how he came to so much power and was able to keep this palace hidden from others. But with the Digital Barrier weakening, so does the power of this single Seal. If all the Seals are not brought back together and in the hands of the Noble Servants of the Digital World, the Seals will lose all power completely and the Digital World will fall into utter and complete Darkness." When the Digimon finished his tale, he looked his audience of two as if to ask if they had any questions.  
"Um, Digimon-" started Jinji, unsure of what to call his new friend.  
"Call me... Daterrimon," said the story-telling Digimon.  
"Alright, Daterrimon. I was wondering, who are the Noble Servants of the Digital World?" asked Jinji with true youth's innocence. Daterrimon's eyes gave off a soft pulse of blue before he answered:  
"Why, the Digidestined, of course."  
  
To be continued.... 


	12. Ch 12: Anubimon's Advice

The 2nd Digi-Phase  
  
Cager: Hiya guys! I hope you all liked how the last chapter was a lot longer than the others. ^_^ Lots of people were complaining they were too short.  
  
Anto the Anti-Seto: Think you made it long enough? o_O;;;  
  
Angi the Anti-Yugi: Suck it up, Anto! Be a man!  
  
Anto: I hate you, Angi! );p  
  
Antea the Anti-Tea: I guess I'd better put up a disclaimer before Anto and Angi start into it again 9_9; Cager does not own Digimon or the anime kitties. She owns the plot line and her made up Digidestined and a few made up Digimon, like Anubimon. OH! And Cager isn't sure if it is truely spelt Daterimon or Daterrimon or Datirimon so don't flame her for her spelling. She already knows she sucks at it.  
  
Takato Kitty: Please read and remew!  
  
Ken Kitty: Yeah, and, uh, most of you won't understand this chapter but you'll just have to endure it anyway! ;p  
  
Jouti the Anti-Joey: And, uh, Cager really doesn't know ANYTHING about kimono dancing, but she thinks the dresses are pretty ^_^; She's read a book about kabuki plays but she's unsure if they start out the same.  
  
  
Chapter 12: Anubimon's Advice  
  
"I don't understand," muttered Izzy, scanning the large room one more time. "I was sure it would be right here!" They had made it to the chamber with the green dot on the map but there was no sign of Jinji, Patamon, the Seal or Anubimon. There was an altar where Izzy had thought the Seal would be but nothing else. Just... an empty altar.  
"Where's Jinji, already?" asked Charlie, apparently getting quite bored.  
"He should have been here by now," said Kira looking down at her Map but the Jinji-dot was still moving towards the chamber, a bit slower than he had been when they first had set off. They had also noticed he had stopped at one point for quite a few minutes but they didn't know why.  
"Look at all this Ancient Digi-Code," murmured Gomamon as he placed his paw on the side of the wall. "I'd have to say it must have been carved, at least, 5,000 years ago."  
"5,000 years ago!" mused Megumi, tracing the odd symbols and figures with her finger. "Can you read it, Gomamon?"  
"Not really. I can understand a few symbols but not much," he replied. "Here I see 'Lord' and 'Digidestined' and 'Crest' but I don't understand much anything else."  
"Ohhh," muttered Megumi.  
"Shh!" hissed Heroki, catching everyone's attention.  
"What is it, Heroki?" asked Armadillomon in a quiet voice, only above a whisper. Heroki took a step towards another tunnel that led into the room.  
"I hear voices...."  
  
***  
  
"Hiya, Mrs. Ichijouji!" sang out small 10 year old as he snapped a picture of her when she opened the door. "Is Jinji or Ken here?" Mrs. Ichijouji stood there for a few seconds a bit surprised at seeing their new young neighbor. She smiled and let him inside.  
"I'm afraid to say Jinji is out with some friends right now but Ken is in the living room," she replied. She didn't really think such a young boy would be interested in seeing her older son but he walked straight up to Ken and greeted him with a snap of his camera. She noticed it was quite an expensive camera, not one just any parent would leave with a child but apparently he knew how to handle and take care of it so she didn't think much about it.  
"Hiya, Ken! Your mom says Jinji's not home but that's alright 'cause I can play with you!" The boy snapped a picture at the completely surprised 21 year old and smiled.  
"Uh, hi, Hitoshi," said Ken, a bit surprised on seeing their new neighbor he had only met a day or two before. This boy had brown hair and deep green eyes. His parents had said he was very talktive and nice but they had never mentioned his... boisterousness.  
"Just call me Toshi," said the boy chuckling. "Wha'cha doin'? Watchin' the news?" Ken smiled and nodded.  
"Oh, yeah, I've heard this story lots of times," explained Hitoshi as the News Anchor told of the latest theft;  
"It appears the Crash Capper has struck again! This time it was at a Super Market in downtown Odaiba. It seems nothing much was stolen, just a few loaves of bread, bottles of carbonated juice and, oddly enough, a bag of Dog Chow."  
"They're crazy if they think its just a regular theif," sighed Hitoshi, shaking his head.  
"I agree. I mean, the theif is never seen because he's so fast and every time he strikes, he break out the glass of the front window," said Ken but he was startled when Hitoshi began to chuckle.  
"Not quite the reason I say its not a regular theif," whispered Hitoshi leaning towards Ken as he lowered his voice. "I know for a fact, its not even human. Its animal."  
"And how on earth did you find that out?" asked Ken, rolling his eyes in disbelief.  
"Because," murmured Hitoshi, even quieter than before, "I got a picture of him."  
  
***  
  
"So, this is the Palace of Prophesy?" asked Patamon, landing gently on Jinji's shoulder.  
"Yes," answered Deterrimon as they made their way towards the chamber that held the Seal. "Every prophesy known to Digimon-kind is carved or painted on these walls."  
"But what happens when all the prophesies are done with? What happens then?" asked Jinji. "There can't possibly be more room to write more!"  
"Actually, Digidestined Jinji, new prophesies can occur anytime. That is why I am here. It is my job to roam the halls every day to see if anything new comes up."  
"So, the prophesies just appear on the walls?"  
"Yes. I know it might sound odd to one who comes from a different world, but that is how it is done." Daterrimon sighed as he looked at the walls. "The walls change constantly, at least three times a day. They have never been in the same position twice. I know. I've been here for many, many years and have not once seen the walls in any one position twice."  
"How do you remember it all?" asked Patamon. Daterrimon looked up at the small Digimon with his glowing blue eyes and gave a simple reply;  
"Because, the Seal would not have it anyother way." Jinji and Patamon were a bit confused about this answer. Adoles had told them the Seals were part of the Lord's power and the Lords were the Digital World but how could the Seal reason by itself?  
"Here we are," said Daterrimon just as they saw the light of the chamber that held the Seal.  
"Can you believe it, Patamon? We're almost there!" cheered Jinji, starting into a run. Patamon jumped off his shoulder and flew along side him while Daterrimon kept his slow, trotting pace.  
"Hey, guys! I'm back!" yelled Jinji as he skidded to a stop in the middle of the room. He saw everyone was there! Kira still had her D-Terminal and D-R combined but the others seemed to be looking for something. Once he yelled he was there, they stopped what they were doing and turned to him with a smile. Then, softly, Kira's D-Terminal began to beep and a small red dot flashed next to her 'Data' option.  
"What's this...?" muttered Kira, clicking the red dot as the others raced forward to meet Jinji.  
"Jinji, what happened? How did you get seperated from us?" asked Charlie.  
"Are you okay, Jinji? How about you, Patamon?" asked Izzy.  
"How did you figure out how to work the D-Terminal and D-R? That was amazing!" gasped Heroki with a smile of approval. Jinji was just about to answer when Kira gasped, bringing everyone's attention to her.  
"What is it, Kira?" asked Megumi.  
"We need to get out of here!" yelled Kira. "Anubimon is coming!"  
"How do you know that?" asked Veemon.  
"I got something on the Data screen. Anubimon is an Ancient Beast Digimon. Mega Level. His attacks are Ancient Eye and Ankh Syrum Stare. He's coming from the same tunnel Jinji came out of!" The Digidestined immediatly began to panic and look around for something to hide behind but Jinji's thoughts came to another.  
"Oh, no! Daterrimon!" gasped Jinji turning back towards the tunnel. Daterrimon was still in the tunnel!  
"Who? Daterrimon?" asked Armadillomon a bit confused but Jinji didn't answer.  
"DATERRIMON!" yelled Jinji as he made for the tunnel. "ANUBIMON IS COMING! WE NEED TO HIDE! PLEASE, HURRY!"  
"Yeah! Get on out here, Daterrimon, before he finds you!" yelled Patamon hovering a few inches above Jinji's head. A moment later, Daterrimon appeared into the light of the chamber. Jinji and Patamon smiled, Kira and Gabumon gasped and the other Digimon just stared. Daterrimon took one step towards Jinji.  
"No! I won't let you hurt my friend!" yelled Kira, pointing an accusing finger at Daterrimon. "Gabumon, give him a blast." What happened next only took a few moments to pass but it seemed like an eternity.  
"Right! BLUE BLASTER!" shouted out Gabumon letting out a stream of blue ice. Jinji wasn't sure what was happening but he knew one thing for sure, he didn't want anything to happen to his new friend.  
"No! Don't hurt Daterrimon!" cried Jinji, throwing his arms around the lanky Digimon's neck, trying to put himself between Daterrimon and the Blue Blaster. Patamon gasped when he saw it heading straight towards Jinji and knew there was only one thing he could do to prevent him from getting hurt. Patamon flew in front of Jinji and Daterrimon, the Blue Blaster hitting him head on. Gabumon gasped when he saw what he had done. Kira's mouth gaped open in shock. Jinji, who had braced himself for a hit that never came, slowly turned around.  
"PATAMON!" wailed Jinji when he saw the body of his injured partner. Patamon wasn't hurt enough to break down into Data dust but he was extremly weak. Jinji went to the side of his little Digimon and picked him up. All the while, no one said a word. Jinji sat there, sobbing for quite a few moments before Daterrimon made his way over to sit next to Jinji.  
"Digidestined Jinji," said Daterrimon, waiting patiently until he got the attention of the small, blue eyed boy, "why is it that when we were alone in the tunnel, you were afraid for your own life when I spoke of Anubimon but you were afraid for my life when there was immediate danger?" Jinji stopped sobbing and tried to focus on the question just asked of him.  
"I... I don't know how to answer," replied Jinji shaking his head. Everything had happened so fast. He just couldn't take it all in.  
"That was not quite the answer I would expect from you, young Jinji, but I suspect you are a bit too shocked to give me a proper answer," said Daterrimon with a slight chuckle. "The answer is this: though you were afraid for your own life, you placed the life of another above your own. That makes you noble, just as your Digimon was noble enough to put your life before his."  
"I just didn't want anyone to get hurt," muttered Jinji, his eyes breaking out into new tears, "but even that didn't work. Patamon is hurt."  
"But you rushed to his side to be with him when you found he had been injured. You have not known him for more than a few days, correct? Yet, you still value him as a friend you have know for over many years. That makes you loving.  
"As I said before-You are a very innocent and loving, Digidestined Jinji. I, Anubimon, would never destroy a child of the Light." Jinji gasped.  
"A-anubimon?" gasped Jinji, feeling a slight tinge of fear creep into him.  
"You have nothing to fear, young Ichijouji. I am very pleased in the way you acted. I am also very pleased to know you have been chosen to be the leader of the Digidestined, the Servant of the Digital World." Anubimon smiled at the young Digidestined and placed a paw on Jinji's hand. "Now, set down your little Patamon and I will heal him." Jinji did as he was told, now feeling complete and entire trust in the Digimon that stood before him. Anubimon's eyes slowly began to glow a light pink and so did Patamon.  
"ANKH SYRUM STARE...," muttered Anubimon. Patamon was completely engulfed in pink light, then a bright flash of gold. No one seemed to breath but everyone felt something true and comforting in the light. Then, Patamon sat up. The light began to fade. Once it faded entirely, Patamon turned to Jinji and smiled.  
"Jinji, how can you cry at a time like this?" asked Patamon, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "I've never felt this good in my life!"  
  
***  
  
One hour later...  
  
"So, you never really stole the Seal?" asked Charlie, slightly skeptical.  
"No. I just kept it safe," replied Anubimon, who now sat on the altar which they now knew was Anubimon's bed. "It has been my duty to keep it safe until the Digidestined came. Then I was to let them have it, so that they may be able to bring all the Seals together and save the Digital World."  
"Then, why didn't you just come on out and give it to us instead of making us find our way with the D-R's and D-Terminals?" asked Eriko. Anubimon turned to the young boy before replying.  
"I simply wanted to see if you were smart enough to make it out through the lybrinth alive."  
"And had we not made it through the lybrinth?" asked Charlie with an edge in his voice. Anubimon's eyes glowed slightly brighter than before.  
"Then you were not worthy of being Digidestined," replied Anubimon. This comment made Izzy jump to his feet.  
"What do you mean?" demanded Izzy. "Then, had we not figured out how to use the D-Terminals and D-Rs correctly, you would just have let us parish?" Anubimon looked to Izzy, his eyes flashing momentarily, then turned away, apparently refusing to answer the question. Izzy sighed and shook his head. "They're only children."  
"That," snapped Anubimon, jumping to his feet, "is where you are wrong, Digidestined Koushiro. They are not 'only children', they are Digidestined. I knew they would find their way through this obstical eventually... even if some of them turned back. As I recall, Digidestined Koushiro, you also were once known as being part of a group of 'only children'." Izzy frowned at this. He frowned though he knew it was true. He had actually been one of the younger children when they first started off on their adventure in the Digital World. He had no more room to argue.  
"Now, then," said Anubimon, getting the other's attention once again, "it is time I gave you some information, along with the Seal." Anubimon sat up and scanned the small group as if it were a large crowd and making sure he had all of their undivided attention. "For the next several months, or years(depending on how long it takes you to retrive all the Seals), you will be going up against many strong Digimon. Most of them shall be of the Ultimate level, rarely Mega. I know most of the Digimon very well. Very well, indeed. The next Seal you go after, I suggest, is the one held by Struthiomon."  
"What's a Struthiomon?" asked Megumi.  
"Just check the Data Screen," replied Kira. Megumi pulled out her D-Terminal and jammed her D-R into the side. She entered the Data Screen and looked up Struthiomon.  
"Hmm, it says here he's an Ultimate level Digimon also known as the feathered knight. Huh! He kinda looks like a Ostrige with armored plates on him!" announced Megumi. "It also says his attacks are Feather Shower and Knightly Radiance."  
"Why do you think we should go after him first?" asked Hiroki.  
"His Knightly Radiance sure sounds tough," muttered Armadillomon.  
"Well, I think you should go to him first because... Struthiomon is rather stupid," replied Anubimon. This statement shocked the Digidestined. He knew what they were thinking. "How is a stupid Digimon like Struthiomon able to steal one of the Seals of Protection? I am unsure, myself, though I do believe he paid his way to it."  
"How childish!" laughed Charlie in a mocking voice. "That Digimon must be pretty pithetic."  
"Even so, I would not take Struthiomon lightly," warned Anubimon sharply. "He is still Ultimate, though I am Mega. I may have nothing to fear... but you humans, in your frail bodies, with Rookies as your partner may not have it quite so easy." The Digidestined understood Anubimon's point.  
"I'd never let anything happen to Charlie," insisted Palmon.  
"Same with me and Eriko!" said Veemon.  
"Yes, yes. I know, you were all chosen to be the partners of the Digidestined for your loyalty and the light in your hearts, but you must still take caution. Digidestined have been known to lose their Digimon through brave, wonderful acts of loyalty. It is a dangerous task that has been set on your shoulders."  
"We know that," said Gabumon, "but we're still going to try our best to protect them. If all else fails, we'll still be reconfigured."  
"That may be so," said Izzy, catching everyone's attention, "but I've seen Digidestined who've never looked the same after their Digimon as been destroyed." The Digidestined grabbed their Digimon and hugged them tightly as Izzy carried on. "I, myself, have never lost Tentomon in a fight and I still pray I never will. I never want to know that pain...." Izzy voice kinda cracked there and Tentomon flew over and let Izzy wrap him up in his arms. 'Oh! Tentomon, I never want you to Digi-Phase!'  
"That is the risk, that must be chanced," said Anubimon, almost reverently. He then turned to Charlie and raised his large paw towards him. "Child of Sincerity, come to me."  
"Who?" asked Charlie looking around. Palmon nudged him gently, surprising him. "Me?"  
"Come to me," repeated Anubimon, his paw still extended. Timidly, Charlie stepped forward until he was right in front of Anubimon. The Digimon gently placed his paw over Charlie's heart and it began to glow a soft blue, like Anubimon's eyes. Charlie sucked in his breath fast when he felt a slight chill rush through him. Anubimon removed his paw and looked into Charlie's eyes.  
"Charlie... Digidestined Charlie, you should not hold back on your feelings as you do, or they will over-power you and swallow you up. Learn to love and show love to more than just Palmon and do not fear the reaction you may recieve from others." Charlie looked at Anubimon quizically, as if he didn't understand. Anubimon apparently didn't think he would either. "Do not worry, Digidestined Charlie. You may not understand now, but you will... someday." Charlie stepped back to Palmon and wrapped his arms around her, his mind still lost as it pondered over what Anubimon had said. 'My feelings? Swallowing me up? Fear of reaction?'  
"Now," Anubimon turned to the rest of them and did the same as he did to Charlie, "come to me, Child of Friendship.... Kira, oh Digidestined Kira, you have much trust in you, but that can also be a bad thing. You should learn to limit your trust, or it shall be used against you.  
"Child of Reliability.... Digidestined Megumi, do not give more than you have. If you do, you may lose everything, including the ones you love. Try not to get in over you head.  
"Child of Determination.... Young Digidestined Eriko, you strive for great knowledge but those around you push you down. Never give in but don't become over-excessive or you may forget the most important thing of all-How to love.  
"Child of Honor.... Digidestined Heroki, I know how you wish to gain acknowledgement and friendship from those around you but if you keep such untrust around you and such secrets from your brother and sister Digidestined, you may never gain theirs." Last, Anubimon turned to Jinji. He seemed to look upon the young boy sadly, as if he pitied him, but they did not understand why.  
"Jinji Ichijouji, stand before me," ordered Anubimon in a firm, yet soft voice. Jinji, a little surprised by how the Mega had addressed him, felt akward as he walked his way up towards the altar. Jinji stood before Anubimon with his head held high to look into his eyes. Anubimon carefully reached out to touch his paw to Jinji's chest as he had the others but when he barely touched, he pulled back slightly, as if giving it a second thought. He finally made up his mind and placed his paw directly over Jinji's heart. Unlike the other times he had done this, his paw gently began to glow a soft pink, like his Ankh Syrum Stare. Jinji felt a wave of warmth wrap around him and he felt as if he had fallen into a dream. Jinji sighed and bowed his head as the relaxing warmth engulfed him.  
After a few moments, Anubimon removed his paw and called to Jinji but he wasn't listening. He was at full peace, entierly centered. Anubimon lifted his paw to Jinji's chin and tilted his head up to look into his eyes. Jinji stood there for a few minutes in that position before opening his eyes to acknowledge Anubimon. Anubimon drew close to Jinji until his face was less than an inch away from Jinji's. When he spoke, his voice was so soft and barely even a whisper. No one but Jinji and Anubimon knew what he said.  
"Young Jinji, you are destined for great things. Great, wonderful things," whispered Anubimon. Jinji smiled and lazily let his eyelids drop halfway over his eyes. Anubimon removed his paw and Jinji walked back to Patamon, stroking his short fur in thought.  
"What was all that about?" inquired Izzy, raising an eyebrow. Anubimon ignored him and jumped down from the altar.  
"It is time to give you the Seal of Protection," said Anubimon turning to the altar. "Please, stand back Digidestined." The Digidestined and Digimon walked back to the wall and watched as Anubimon's eyes began to glow a deep blue. Beams of light shot from his eyes and began to form into a strange triangle shape above the altar. The Digidestined and Digimon were greatful Anubimon had them stand back now because pressure from the light seemed to be pushing them flat against the walls behind them. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that left them blind for a few moments, but their eyes finally cleared to see the Seal, floating safely over the altar. It was quite big and triangular. It was a light shade of green and it seemed to have part of a turtle carved into it.  
"As I said before," started Anubimon turning back to the Digidestined as his eyes returned to their normal color, "this is only a weaker base-Seal, but it shall still prove to be of great help to you."  
"Its so... big!" muttered Megumi, her mouth gaping open.  
"You said it," agreed Gomamon as he slid out of her arms to get a closer look.  
"Man! How on earth are we supposed to carry something that big!?" exclaimed Charlie swinging his arms around.  
"Simple," replied Anubimon. "You shall carry them in your D-Terminals. Megumi, hold up your D-R." Megumi looked at him for a second then did as she was told. A bright light shot from her D-R screen and coated the Seal, then sucked it into her D-R! She gasped as a digitalized picture of it appeared on her D-Terminal screen.  
"See? Its-" started Anubimon but he interrupted by a small beeping sound that came from Megumi's D-Terminal. "What is that?"  
"I-I don't know," answered Megumi as she clicked the small bright light that appeared. It led her to an option that read 'Power-Up!'  
"Huh? Power-Up?" said Izzy, leaning over the young girl to get a good look.  
"Ahh! That must be the option that allows you to summon the Seal's power!" exclaimed Heroki.  
"But why did Megumi get to have the first Seal? I wanted it!" yelled Charlie.  
"Yours will come in due time, Digidestined Charlie," replied Anubimon reguarding the young boy with a flick of his paw.  
"This is so cool!" exclaimed Kira, starting to get excited.  
"Children, I have one last thing to say," announced Anubimon, drawing their attention one again back to him. "Even if you no longer have a Seal to find here, I will be keep the Palace of Prophesy open for you as a sort of Digidestined Sanctuary. You will be able to come here anytime you need to find shelter in the Digital World. The prophesies and I shall protect you. I would like you to bring any new Digidestined you find to me so I may bless them and give them some of my power as I have to you."  
"You mean, that's what you-" started Eriko but Anubimon stopped him with a wave of his paw.  
"I wish you luck." The Digidestined took that as a hint and began to leave but Anubimon's voice rang out once again to stop them, or at least, one of them. "Digidestined Jinji!" Jinji stopped and turned back to Anubimon who trotted on up to him. Anubimon stood up on his haunches and placed his paw once again over Jinji's heart. The bright pink light came again and Jinji fell to his knees so he could look into Anubimon's eyes.  
"Hey! What are you...," started Patamon but he stopped when he saw Jinji smile.  
"Never forget who you are, Jinji. I am counting on you," murmured Anubimon softly.  
"Don't worry, Anubimon," said Jinji, reassuring the Mega level Digimon. "I'll make you proud of me."  
  
***  
  
Izzy groaned as he drove down the street towards the theater. He had SUCH a throbbing headache! He needed something to calm him. Something... relaxing. All that Anubimon had said had distressed him. Tentomon slept soundly in the passenger seat.  
'Would he really have allowed us to die in there had Jinji not found map on the D-Rs and D-Terminals?' Izzy asked himself as he slowed at a traffic light. 'Are all the Digimon that hold the Seals Ultimate level? That seems to be a bit hard for a bunch of Rookies.' The traffic light changed to green and Izzy continued towards his destination.  
'Anubimon sure doesn't seem concerned with what happens to the Digidestined, only what happens to the Digital World... but, then again, Digidestined don't always have the pleasure of thinking about themselves.' Izzy sighed but he brightened when he pulled into the theater parking lot. 'Enough about Anubimon. This is a night for me!'  
Izzy didn't know when it happened but one day, he found he had a taste for the art of kimono-dancing. Not that he ever danced. He was never graceful and it was mostly meant for girls, anyway. He just loved to watch! He smiled to himself as he locked up his car and made his way into the theater. He had one particular favorite among the dancers here and he had pledged that one day he would make himself known to her, not that he thought he had a chance with her at all. Still, a guy could dream....  
He took his seat on one vacant pillow and waited for the dancers. This night was always the night the youth and their instructor would come out to perform. It happened only once a week and Izzy came every time he could. He enjoyed watching the girls as they improved, he always found himself feeling fatherly pride for all of them, but who he really sought was the instructor. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she was his favorite.  
Then, the wooden block clappers smacked together twice to signal the beginning of the dance, just like it had done for hundreds, thousands of years before. The theaters of the old Japanese arts like to keep to tradition. The music of samisens began to fill the room as the girls walked, single file, on tempo, across the stage, their instructor leading. Izzy leaded forward slightly to get a better view of her.  
The leader's name was Hiroyashi Kazuko. The girls referred to her as Hiroyashi-san. She had soft, short brown hair that curled under around her face(though she had it tied back in a traditional style when dancing). Her eyes were also a soft brown and, oddly for a Japanese person, they were actually quite round, big and bright. She had a beautiful voice(Izzy knew this because, on rare occasions, she had done singing performances) and her dancing skills matched it perfectly. Everything about her was perfect, as far as Izzy was concerned. She was beautiful, and even her outfit was beautiful--A light pink kimono with white embroidery. Izzy wondered if her skin was fine and soft without the powdery white makeup all over her face. Izzy noticed she had no ring on her left ring-finger. He wondered if she that meant she had taken it off due to tradition or if she was really available. He prayed for the latter.  
Then the girls began dancing. They danced fluidly, almost soundlessly in their silky kimonos. Each girl knew her place, knew every step and was beat-perfect. Most of the time, there was an extremely hard part one would have to dance and usually it was the instructor who took the job. This time, the main attraction was one of the girls. She was quite tall, apparently she had learned much. She was about 13 years old with long black hair(usually it was straight down but she had to keep it up during dances--tradition!) and deep blue eyes. Her face was devoid of all expression as she danced, her dark blue kimono with silver lining silently mimicking her movements. She was perfect with every step, every graceful gesture--that all changed in a split second and Izzy saw why.  
One of the floor boards on the slightly raised stage was loose, apparently having been knocked up during another dance or possible even during last night's play. When the girl raised her foot to the dance, her toes got caught against the board and she lost her balance. Her expressionless face coarsed with surprised as she tripped and fell into two other dancing girls. Izzy gasped, as did many of the other audiance members, as the girls fell, shrieking in surprise when the other had knocked into them. The music stopped, the dancers that were left standing had stopped and the audience was know on full alert.  
The girls that had been knocked down pulled themselves back up to their feet and glared down at the one who had messed up their beautiful dance and now their kimonos. The blue eyed dancer just stayed where she was, sitting on the stage, her face expressionless but her eyes on the floor. The instructor was furious.  
"Rena! Do you see what you have done?" demanded Ms. Hiroyashi in an outraged tone. "The dance is ruined! Absolutely ruined! What do you have to say for yourself?" The girl on the floor, Rena, looked as if she was about to cry, then forced her face to show no emotion. That was her only defense and Izzy knew it.  
"I know why she fell!" shouted Izzy, standing up. Everyone turned and looked to him. He felt like he was burning up under their eyes. The instructor looked surprised with his interruption, Rena looked furious. Izzy now knew she didn't want anyone coming to her rescue, but there was no turning back now. "That floorboard is uneven with the rest of them. It was loose and she tripped over it. It was not her fault, it was the theater's manager's fault for over-looking it." Now the instructor was furious.  
"You've no right to say whose fault it is. Rena must learn to take responsibility for her own mistakes," snapped Kazuko and she flicked her hand at him. It took him a few moments to realize she was indicating for him to leave. Izzy felt miserable. Just as he turned to go, he saw Rena running out the back door.  
Once Izzy made it out of the theater he felt for sure he had lost it all. She had looked so angry with him for speaking up in the girl's defense. It truely wasn't Rena's fault but Kazuko was a strick teacher and instructor. Mistakes were not to be made during HER performances. Izzy began to make his way to his car, when his thoughts returned once again to the little kimono dancer Rena. She had run out the back door... into the dark alley. That was no place for a little girl to be. Izzy turned and began to make his way to the back of the building. Once back there, he saw Rena sittind down on the ground, he knees pulled to her chest and her head resting on them. She was actually sobbing on them and that made Izzy upset too.  
"I'm sorry," said Izzy, surprising her. She looked up at him, trying to see who he was in the dim alley lights, then glared at him once she recognized him.  
"What do you want?" she demanded with a huff.  
"I... I just wanted to make sure you were-"  
"Alright?" asked Rena with a large amount of sarcastic disbelief. She laughed bitterly and glared up at him. "Do you know what you did in there? You made it look as if it wasn't my fault!" Izzy stared down at her, his mouth agap.  
"Bu-but It wasn't your fault! That floorboard! It was sticking up, straight out of the ground!" She smirked at his confusion.  
"And do you think that was that way by accident?" Izzy gasped at the idea of her actually... deliberatly, pulling the floorboard loose. She laughed at his look of confusion. "Yep! I did it on purpose! I wanted her to fire me from this stupid dance school! But now that you've made it look like it was her fault I'll never-"  
"Whoa, whoa!" yelled Izzy, holding up his hand to stop her. "I NEVER meant for it to look like Ms. Hiroyashi's fault!" She looked up at him suspisiously.  
"You said it was the managers fault. Hiroyashi-san is the manager." She smiled when she noticed he had now found his mistake. But then, her smile faded as she watched him change, quite drastically actually. A look of total and complete dismay filled his face and he began to cry and he leaned back against the theater wall. He put his hands up to cover his face and he slid to the ground, sobbing.  
"Now, what am I to do?" he sobbed sadly. "Now I'll never get back in to see her. She hates me! She hates me!"  
"What are you talking about?" asked Rena as she cocked an eyebrow. "Hiroyashi-san was only upset you pointed out a flaw in herself. Its not like she'll remember what you look like, so you'll be able to get back in to-" but she stopped when she noticed her comment only made him cry more.  
"She'll NEVER notice me now! At least, she'll never want to!" he cried bitterly for himself. He didn't understand it! Why did the only woman in the world who had touched his heart be the one to never give him a second glance? Why did it have to be her? Why her?  
"You like... Hiroyashi-san?" asked Rena in an almost appalled voice. Izzy took his hand away from his face, for only the briefest moment so he could answer.  
"Actually... I... I think I may... love her." He fell back into tear at the very thought of her. Rena watched this rather short and extrememly odd man cry for the one woman in the world she wouldn't have even thought had any admirers. He didn't cry about her, he cried for her! He wanted her and he wanted her badly. Rena frowned.  
"I... I'm sorry she hasn't noticed you yet," muttered Rena and then a sudden realization hit her. "I've noticed you a lot! You come nearly every time our troupe dances and every time Hiroyashi-san has a singing performance!" Izzy nodded but continued to sob. She felt sorry for him now. It was her fault he would never get her to noticed him. He didn't seem to bad, even if he had blown her cover. He was doing it for the good, she just wanted to get out. Maybe she still could but his problems still wouldn't be fixed... unless....  
"Hey! Maybe I could help you!" said Rena, grabbing his attention. "I could tell her she had a secret admirer and tell her you wished to meet her! I'll tell her the place and you can go on a sort of blind date!"  
"But she hates me! She'll stomp off right after she sees who I am," mumbled Izzy through his hands. Rena shook her head.  
"Actually, I don't think she saw you correctly. I don't think she'd recognize you out in broad daylight, in contrast to the dim lights of the theater." She smiled at him when he looked up. "Who knows? We could give it a try."  
"But, what about you?" asked Izzy. "What do you want in return?"  
"In return?" she asked, thinking for a moment. She smiled and replied. "In return, you'll have to promise me the next time I 'accidentally' trip and muss up the dance, don't come to my rescue. I think I'll take the news that I've been dropped from the troupe just fine."  
  
To be continued.... 


	13. Ch 13: Wishes, Plays, and MatchMaking Da...

**The 2nd Digi-Phase**

**Cager:  **I know what you're thinking, 'Cager, you have too many muses.'  Well, tough!  I just got three more!  ^_^  Raistlin, Tasslehoff and Gilthanas from the Dragonlance Chronicles!

**Gilthanas:**  Grrreat! Just what I needed!  Another job... under humans. -_-;

**Raistlin:**... *eyes flash golden*

**Tas:**  Aww, don't be so sour, guys!  This is great!  We're muses!.... Um, Cager, what's a muse?

**Angi:** Muses are creatures that help give a certain person or persons inspiration and give disclaimers for their fanfictions and stuff!

**Antea:** Awww!  *looks down at little Tasslehoff*  He's... so... CUTE!  *hugs Tas*

**Anto:** *whispers to Cager*  But why'd you bring the other two?  Gilthanas is a pill and Raistlin... is scary!

**Rastlin:**... *looks to Anto with flashing hour-glass eyes*

**Anto:** *gulp* Uh, I, uh.... gotta go.  *runs off*

**Jouti:** Well, I'd better give a disclaimer before Raistlin scares everybody else off.  Cager does not own Digimon or the Anime Kitties or Rastlin the mage, Tasslehoff the Kender, or Gilthanas the Elf Lord.  She does own the Anti-Clones, her made up Digidestined and the plot to this fanfiction.

**Antea:** Hey!  What happened to my watch?

**Tas:**  Oh!  Was that you're watch?  I was quite sure it was mine....

**Antea:** And that's my ring... and my favorite dagger... and my earrings!  *glares at Tas*

**Bakura Kitty:** Please, read and give a long remew!

**Chapter 13: Wishes, Plays, and Match-Making Days**

            Heroki sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh.  Upamon slept in his lap, giving off only small snores.  The new Digidestined absently stroked his Digimon's soft, yellow skin.  Everything had happened in only a few short hours, but it seemed to have taken longer than that.  Much longer.

            _'Am I really up for this?' Heroki asked himself as he blinked around at the pictures of the Digimon he'd drawn that lay scattered over his floor.  __'I've been to the Digital World for about two years now, but I've never had this happen to me.  Why's it happening now?'  Heroki was suddenly pulled out of his deep thoughts when he heard a soft thumping sound.  He gasped when he realized what it was and slowly began to make his way to the window.  Upamon was slightly jolted around by Heroki's movement and woke up._

            Heroki cautiously pulled back a few of the shades to look out the window.  _Thump-thump Thump-thump Thump-thump!_  Heroki's breath began to quicken as he watched the soldiers make their way down the street, right past his window.

            "Heroki, what is it?" asked Upamon.  Heroki didn't hear him.  Fear reflected in his eyes as he watched the soldiers, his breaths now frightened gasps.

            _Thump-thump Thump-thump Thump-thump!_

            "Heroki, what's wrong?" asked Upamon giving a small jump in Heroki's hands.  That snapped Heroki out of his thoughts and he quickly released the shades.  He was still breathing hard but it had slowed considerably.  He then walked out of his room, Upamon still in his arms as he made his way down the small hallway.

            "Where are we going?" inquired Upamon.

            "Sush, Upamon," hissed Heroki as he reached a door at the end of the hallway.  He gave a few knocks and opened the door after being acknowledged by a female voice from inside.  The room was almost completely bare.  It had a small bed, a nightstand with a picture of a three-person family and a lamp on it, and a dresser.  In the bed was a small woman who seemed to be filling out paper work.  Heroki came and stood at the foot of the bed and waited.  The woman looked up from her work and frowned at Heroki.

            "Heroki, Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling away some of the papers to clear him a space.  He quickly climbed up on the bed and crawled over to her.  He threw his arms around her and buried his face into her nightgown.  She reached down and stroked back his hair with her soft hands.  "What is it that's upset you, Sweetie?"

            "Mom," muttered Heroki as he snuggled up against her, Upamon still in his arms.  "They're outside, Mom!  They're outside my window."

            "Oh, Honey," she muttered sadly as she wrapped her arms around him.  She knew her son was afraid of the soldiers, and she had to admit, she was afraid of them too.  "I'm sorry, Sweetie.  We can't make them go away."

            "Mama, why can't we go back to Japan?" sobbed Heroki.  She sighed and shook her head.  "They don't have soldiers in Japan!  And Papa's there, too."

            "Grandma won't live anywhere out of China, Sweet.  You know that, and she needs us."  Heroki just snuggled closer to her.  His father still lived in Japan, he sent them money often.  Had any other kid been in Heroki's position, and with the same fear of the soldiers, they would've bawled and cried and pleaded to be sent to live with his father, but Heroki didn't.  Not that he didn't love his father.  It was just his mother needed him more.  She wouldn't leave her mother all alone and Heroki knew she wanted to see her husband, but he had his work and they probably would've been in poverty had he moved to China with them and quit his job in Japan.  He missed them too, but he could take care of himself.

*          *            *

            "Alright, ladies!  Line up!" ordered Naoki as she twirled a soccer ball around on her finger.  The boys that stood in front of her all sighed.  Besides Kendo, Naoki played many other sports.  She loved them, but sometimes they seemed to get in the way.  Today, they didn't.  Soccer was one of her specialties and it was recess so she actually had a chance to boss the boys around.  As the rules go, the first one with the ball in their hand is the first team captain.

            "Come on, Naoki, we're guys!" groaned one of the boys in the group.  "We at least deserve to be able to keep a little of our dignity."   She glared at him and he fell silent.  She smirked and then flipped her midnight blue ponytails around her.

            "You guys know the rules," she snickered as they squirmed under her control.  "I was the first to the soccer ball.  I'm the first team captain and I get to choose the next one!"  She looked around the small, skinny boys in front of her, weighing her chances against them.  Her eyes then left the crowd and fell on a boy behind.  He was sitting on the side of the field and he appeared to be watching what was happening.

            Naoki frowned.  _'Why would some kid come out during recess and not play anything but watch?'  She thought for a moment then smiled._

            "Hey, you!" she yelled, getting the surprised child's attention.  "Yeah, you!  Come be the other team captain!"  The other boys turned around and looked at the surprised and still unmoved kid before bursting out into laughter and jeering.  They tried to quiet themselves while he arranged something inside his bag but were still snickering when he finally placed it on the ground and walked over to them.

            "Hey, kid," said Naoki as she tossed him the ball, which he caught easily, "what's you're name?"  He looked at her with his intense blue eyes before giving her a small half smile.

            "Eriko," he replied softly.  She returned the half smile and gave him an approving grunt.  She didn't know why, but she liked this kid.  Maybe it was her girl's intuition.

            "Alrighty then, Eriko," she said in a professional tone, "pick your first team member."

            "Uh, Naoki, just so you know," started in the first boy who's name happened to be Heero, "Eriko... isn't exactly the sporting type, you know?"  Eriko's smile faded and he glared at the other boy through his glasses.  _'If only he knew...'_

            "Watch what you say Tomei Heero!" snapped Eriko.  Heero smirked back.

            "Oooo!  Someone's getting proper," laughed Heero with mock-fear.  "Guess what, Yuki Eriko, I can use full names, too!"  Eriko growled and threw the soccer ball down on the ground.

            "Forget this, I'm leaving," muttered Eriko as he turned to leave.

            "Yeah, just walk away from your problems as usual, Eriko," snickered Heero and a few other boys snickered along with him.

            "Hey, leave him alone!" yelled Naoki as she stepped forward with her fist raised.

            "Yeah, lay off him, Heero," said another boy popping up to Heero's side.  This boy was rather small for a twelve-year-old, with black hair and very black eyes.

            "When did you start telling me what to do, Kohji?" asked Heero with a venomous tone.  Kohji sniffed in disgust and walked over to Eriko, putting his arm around the boy's shoulder.

            "I don't care what you say, Heero, you're just being plain mean!" stated Kohji.

            "That's right.  You other boys are a bunch of jerks," growled Naoki recieving surprised looks from the rest of the soccer players.  "I'm outta here, too."

            "No," said Eriko turning back with a fierce look of determination.  "Naoki, let's play."

            "If Yuki's playing, then I'm not," snapped Heero as he folded his arms.

            "Then don't play, or are you really just afraid you'll lose to someone who's 'not the sporting type,' Heero?" replied Eriko Yuki coolly.

*          *            *

30 minutes later....

            "Good game, Eriko!" laughed Naoki as he shook hands with the winning team's captain.

            "You too, Nao," replied Eriko with a slight smile.  Naoki grinned back before turning triumphantly towards Heero.

            "Yeah, well, I guess he is okay," muttered Heero before heading back towards the school.  Some of the other boys muttered their praise but a few of them smiled and gave Eriko a slight bow with newly-found respect.  While the other boys went back inside, Eriko and Kohji, as well as Naoki, stayed behind and walked a little more slowly.

            "Man, 'Riko, I didn't know you could come up with plays like that!" chuckled Kohji, still staring at Eriko in amazement.

            "_Nobody knew he could come up with plays like that," corrected Naoki.  Eriko just shrugged as he reached down and picked up his unusually heavy back pack._

            "Nobody ever asked me, you know."

            "That's because you don't play, Eriko."

            "I play... sometimes."

            "Wowie, Eriko!  You're better at soccer than Davis!" squeaked a voice from inside his backpack.  Both Naoki and Kohji jumped back and stared at Eriko's pack with shock and surprise.

            "What was that!?" demanded Kohji, looking up from the back pack to Eriko's pale face but before Eriko could come up with an excuse, Demiveemon stuck his head and forepaws out of the bag.

            "That was the Digimon," chuckled Demiveemon, his ruby eyes sparkling.  Kohji and Naoki both froze and their mouths fell open at the sight of the odd-looking blue Digimon.  Their eyes followed him as he jumped down out of the backpack and onto the ground.   By this time, Eriko's face was not only pale, he was starting to look a bit green.  Sweat poured down his forehead as he worried what effect Demiveemon might have on his newly acquired friends, but that wasn't the only emotion he was feeling.  Eriko was quite surprised Demiveemon had just jumped out like that.  Izzy had told him that, although Digimon didn't seem to understand the entire meaning of remaining discreet, they didn't often talk to any other humans except for their partners and other Digidestined.

            "My name is Demiveemon, I'm Eriko's partner," announced the little In-training Digital Monster with a smile.  "You were nice to Eriko.  I'm glad you're Eriko's friends."

            "Eriko...?" muttered Kohji, looking up with confused, frightened, shocked eyes.

            "Y-yes, Ko-kohji?" said Eriko uncertainly.

            "H... have I... gone... um, insane, or is that... that _thing talking to me?  To us?" asked Kohji pointing at Demiveemon._

            "Who are you calling a 'thing?'" demanded Demiveemon with an impatient frown.  "I'm a Digimon.  A Digital Monster!"

            "A... a Digimon?" asked Naoki speaking for the first time since Demiveemon had appeared.  She seemed to force herself to relax and take a timid step forward.  "Are all... Digimon as cute as you?"  She forced a confused smile and knelt down to the little Demiveemon.

            "Not all of them, but lots of them are!" chuckled Demiveemon with an even bigger smile.

            "Eriko, what is this?" asked Kohji, still quite confused.  "I've never seen such an animal in my life.  Not even in my dreams!"  Kohji was known to daydream quite easily and often slipped off in classes, resulting in barely passing grades and many detentions.

            "Don't you know, Kohji?" asked Demiveemon suddenly very serious.  "Don't you feel it, Naoki?  Can't you tell, Eriko?"

            "Demiveemon, what are you talking about?" demanded Eriko scooping up his Digimon so he could look him in the eye.  Demiveemon smiled and shook his head, as if he couldn't believe Eriko just couldn't get it.

            "Eriko, I thought you were really smart," chuckled the small Digimon.

            "Well, for my age, but what does that have to do with..."

            "Eriko, look at Naoki.  Look at Kohji.  Look in their eyes; you can see it if you just look hard enough."  Eriko looked up from his little partner and into the eyes of his two new friends.  They were staring straight back--Confusion, fear, excitement, longing and... and...  Eriko gasped.  He could see it!  He now understood what Demiveemon was talking about.

            "You get it now, Eriko?" asked Demiveemon, his already bright eyes surging with happiness at his partner's new understand.  Eriko swallowed and nodded.  Demiveemon gave him a small tap on the arm and nodded towards the other two children, his eyes saying 'Go ahead and tell them.'

            "Naoki, Kohji, you aren't going to believe this but... you... your both... Digidestined."

*          *            *

            "Hiroyashi-san!" cried the raven haired girl as she ran through the building, looking for her instructor.  "Hiroyashi-san!"

            "Yes, yes!  What is it, Rena-chan?" asked Hiroyashi Kazuko with her regular, happy tone.  It had been a few days since the 'loose board incident' and Kazuko was now back to her old self.  She truly wasn't a mean, easily angered person but performance nights always made her uptight.  When she wasn't worrying about a performance, she was usually kind, cheerful and smiling.

            "Ahh, there you are!" laughed Rena, coming to a halt outside Kazuko's bedroom.  The door was still slid open and Hiroyashi-san still had not taken off her practice kimono.

            "Come on in, Rena," said Kazuko with a beckoning hand.  Rena walked into the room and sat cross-legged on the soft pillow next to Hiroyashi-san's.  Kazuko was happy to see her star pupil and was always ready to talk to her girls.  Even though Rena didn't like to dance, she still liked her teacher and even if Kazuko had seemed angry and upset about the accident, she was still good friends with Rena.

            "Is there something you wished to speak with me about, Rena?" asked Kazuko as she pulled out the hair-sticks that held up her tightly wrapped hair so that it all fell loose of the bun.  Her hair hung only slightly below her shoulders, framing her face beautifully.

            "Yes, I was wondering... do you have a boy-friend, Hiroyashi-san?" inquired Rena, letting her own waist-length, black hair fall down, looking as if she really wasn't at all interested in the question.  Rena truly already knew the answer, but she was trying to make this as subtle as she could.  Hiroyashi-san, on the other hand, was quite stunned.

            "Why, no, Rena.  Why do you ask?" she replied, looking at her pupil questioningly.  Rena looked into Hiroyashi-san's eyes with pretend shock.

            "No!  You can't be serious, Hiroyashi-san!" gasped Rena, her blue eyes expanding.

            "I am absolutely serious, Rena.  Now, tell me why you asked that question!" demanded Kazuko.  Rena lowered her eyes and smiled in a mock-dreamlike way.

            "Well, you'll never guess what I've been hearing then," she giggled.  Her laughing made Hiroyashi-san a bit irritated but she tried not to be cross.

            "Alright then, I'll bite," chuckled Hiroyashi-san, trying to cover up her edginess, "What is it you've been hearing?"

            "Well,... hehe, well, it's rather funny, actually.  I mean, I figured you already had a boy-friend so I didn't think.... Well, it's... you know."

            "No, I do not _know_, Rena-chan.  Now either you're going to tell me now or I'll... I-I'll... I'll have to _tickle_ it out of you!" threatened Kazuko, feeling her irritation fleeting as she looked into her student's blue eyes.

            "Alright then, I'll tell you.  Well, I've over heard this hansom, young man talking about how much you seem to... captivate him when you dance.  How he just can't keep his eyes off you.  And... he even said he'd do anything just to meet you... but, there's a problem...."

            "Problem?  Does that problem have anything to do with him being a stalker?" asked Kazuko, feeling a little frightened by the thought of it.

            "No, no, it's not that," sighed Rena, shaking her head.  "Poor fellow, I feel so sorry for him...."

            "What is it?  What's the problem?"

            "Well, the problem is... the problem is... he's... very shy.  He just... can't seem to... to get up enough courage to just... come up after a show and say 'hi.'  I think... I think if you'd only just meet him, he'd feel better."  Rena went silent then, looking up at her teacher but careful to show no emotion.

            Kazuko was still a bit frightened but by the sound of it, Rena seemed to be wanting her to really meet this man.  He must have really been desperate but can't desperate people usually overcome their shyness?

            "Rena, why is it that you want me to meet this man?" asked Hiroyashi-san, finally speaking after many moments of silent thinking to herself.

            "Well,... he's... a dear friend of mine and I _promised _him I'd help him meet you.  This wasn't my first attempt, but every time I pushed him towards the stage, he'd just get scared and backs off.  I think... maybe you should schedule a time and place and you two can meet.  I'll make him promise to leave immediately if you start to feel uncomfortable, I swear, Hiroyashi-san!"  Rena was now begging, her big, blue eyes shinning with unshed tears.  "Please, Hiroyashi-san!  _Please!  I promised him!  Please!"  Hiroyashi-san frowned with confusion.  Just a few minutes ago all she had wanted to do was take off her practice kimono, take a bath and then have a nice, long nap.  Now, suddenly, she was being forced into a blind date that she really didn't want to be in.  She was trying to think of a way to back out but Rena looked so distraught and she really didn't want to disappoint her..._

            "Well, alright Rena, but only if you make him promise to leave when I ask him to and-ugh!" Rena had thrown her arms around her dance instructor and was now squeezing so hard she thought all her air was lost for good!  Rena finally relinquished her grip, promising over and over again she would make sure he did as she said.  Hiroyashi-san got her breath back and then sighed as she looked to Rena once again, trying to think of a good place to meet this mystery man.  "How about we meet at... Odaiba Park, in front of the big fountain.  Four o'clock tomorrow afternoon.  How does that sound?" 

            "Great!... Um, Hiroyashi-san, if it would make you feel better, maybe I should tell him to hold a rose in his hand, just so you can see him before he sees you and you can judge on weather or not you want to speak to him."  Hiroyashi-san's face broke with a thankful smile as she took the girl in her own arms for a hug.

            "That would be wonderful, Rena.  Just wonderful...."

*          *            *

            "So, what made you have to stay longer, Rena?" asked Kimiko in a cheery voice.  Rena just kept on walking and hoped to high heaven that Kimiko would forget she had stopped to ask and go on her own way, but that didn't seem to be happening.

            "So...?  Why, Rena?" prompted Kimiko, keeping in step with her fellow kimono dancer.  Rena stopped and turned to look at Kimiko so she could gauge for herself if she really wanted a true answer.  Kimiko a beautiful girl with long, strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes.  She wasn't the most careful of people and definitely wasn't one of the sharper tools in the shed but she was quite friendly and very amiable.  Rena couldn't help but smile at the other girl's naive interest.

            "Well, it seems Hiroyashi-san has a secret admirer," answered Rena as she turned back to the sidewalk ahead of her.  Kimiko burst into giggles for this announcement.

            "You know, I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed our dance instructor.  She's quite a beauty, don't you think so, Rena?"  This question stopped Rena short.  Just the other night, when she was talking to Izzy, she hadn't even dreamed of Hiroyashi-san having someone falling in love with her.  She didn't think Hiroyashi-san was very beautiful, but, then again, she hadn't thought of it before.

            "Do you know who the admirer is, Rena?" asked Kimiko, apparently having forgot the last question.

            "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," answered Rena.  "He's a very nice guy.  He asked if I would set up a meeting between him and Hiroyashi-san."

            "How _sweet!_  Oh, Rena, you just have to introduce me to him!  Please, please, please!" begged Kimiko.  Rena sighed, knowing Kimiko wouldn't give up until she was finally given a 'yes' for an answer.

            "Alright, I'm meeting him soon, anyway, so I guess it would be alright if you came along," sighed Rena.  Kimiko thanked her many more times than necessary, so Rena only half-listened to her other rambles.  Kimiko could be a nice companion at time, but she could also be quite a pain.  _'At least this meeting with Izzy will be quick.  Then I won't have to deal with her for the rest of the day.'_

To be continued....


End file.
